Love Alliance
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Baekhyun yang terobsesi menjadi siswa SMA keren akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa masuk kedalam kelompok tersebut. Termasuk berbohong jika pacarnya adalah Park Chanyeol yang menerima Baekhyun sebagai pacar pura-puranya demi berlindung dari pernyataan cinta maniak para fansnya. Lalu, mereka ini semacam aliansi apa simbiosis mutualisme? CHAP 10 UP!
1. chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

 ** _xxx_**

Katanya, masa yang paling menyenangkan didalam hidup adalah masa-masa SMA.

Dimana kita tumbuh menjadi dewasa, belajar untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah dan dimana romansa akan semakin menguar diantaranya.

Baekhyun-pun sudah lama menantikkan masa-masa ini. Ia sudah membayangkan jika nanti ia akan mengikuti estrakurikuler hapkido, tergabung dalam klub radio sekolah dan mungkin menemukan _crush_ pertamanya.

Baekhyun juga sudah membayangkan jika saat pelajaran guru _killer_ , ia akan mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya diam-diam menggunakan 'surat-suratan', Saling berbagi bekal saat makan siang, menonton film diakhiri makan malam di restoran _junkfood_ setelah pulang sekolah dan pergi bertamasya juga berfoto bersama.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah bersiap membeli _tumblr light_ berwarna _pink_ yang jika dijepitkan beberapa foto polaroid ia bersama teman-teman SMA-nya akan sangat estetik.

"Bodoh, jangan kebanyakan nonton drama." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Heran dengan pemikiran naif sahabatnya sejak pindah ke komplek ini.

"Loh, memangnya aku salah?" Baekhyun protes, merasa jika kehidupan SMA yang selama ini ia bayangkan memang benar.

Kyungsoo menatap kasihan, "Duh kau begitu bodoh, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkanmu. Padahal pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang hanya 6 bulan."

"Yak! Masa kau merelakan impianmu pergi ke Jepang hanya karena aku? Sudahlah, cukup beritahu aku apa yang salah dengan pemikiranku!" Baekhyun berseru gemas, menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tampak berpikir serius.

Kyungsoo itu pintar, makanya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi peserta pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang seperti yang ia selalu impikan.

Ya walau alasannya bermimpi pergi ke Jepang hanya karena ingin mencoba takoyaki asli Jepang dan membedakan rasanya dengan yang di Korea. Hanya itu.

Oke, mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh.

Kyungsoo memutar kursi Baekhyun hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Dengan mata bulat besarnya, Kyungsoo siap memberikan beberapa wejangan kepada Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi. Hitung-hitung bekal Baekhyun di SMA tanpa dirinya nanti.

"Dengar Baekhyun, SMA tidak selalu seperti yang kau kira. Rasisme sangat terasa disana. Jadi, kau harus menemukan kelompok yang tepat," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada serius, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Kau lihat gerombolan siswa SMA itu?" Baekhyun mengikuti arahan pandangan Kyungsoo. Di pojok restoran burger ini, terdapat beberapa anak SMA--terdiri dari 3 siswa dan 2 siswi. Mereka berpenampilan keren walau memakai seragam pada umumnya. Ponsel ada ditangannya, sedang mengobrol seru sambil sesekali tertawa. Mereka hanya memesan makanan sekali walau sudah duduk dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mereka terlihat keren. Kakak-kakak SMA yang keren." Mata Baekhyun berbinar, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Masuk kedalam kelompok seperti itu. Berisi orang-orang seru dan keren. Jika kau bergabung dengan yang seperti itu, kau akan terlihat keren juga. Tapi ada satu syarat, kau harus selevel dengan mereka. Kau harus bisa bergabung dalam topik percakapan mereka. Topik percakapan apapun, jika bisa kau akan diterima dan BUM! Masa SMA-mu akan berakhir bahagia!" Jelas Kyungsoo bangga--bangga akan penjelasan kurang ilmiahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri menjadi anak SMA yang keren. Tapi Kyung, apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya, mereka terlihat seperti sedang belajar bersama jika dilihat dari luar. Belajar bagaimana menjadi siswa SMA yang keren.

"Kau akan berakhir seperti itu." Baekhyun menoleh mendapati segerombolan siswa-siswi biasa. Tapi Kyungsoo menyebutnya 'golongan bawah' dan cupu. Kacamata menempel, pelajaran adalah topik pembicaraan mereka, ambisius dan membosankan. Tidak keren.

"Atau seperti itu, walau kau tidak akan mungkin sih. Jangan bergabung dan terlibat dengan mereka." Baekhyun menoleh lagi, melihat segerombolab siswa dengan pakaian berantakan dan muka sangar tengah memalak beberapa orang dari 'golongan bawah'. Baekhyun bergridik takut.

"Baiklah Kyung, aku Byun Baekhyun siap menjadi siswa SMA yang keren!" Seru Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bangga, merasa ajarannya sangat bermanfaat bagi Baekhyun selama ia meninggalkan sahabat naifnya selama 6 bulan.

Tidak menyadari, ajarannya akan membuat si siswa 'baru' SMA yang ingin menjadi keren bermarga Byun akan mengalami masa SMA yang beda dari umumnya.

 ** _xxx_**

"Jadi, namamu Byun Baekhyun? Salam kenal!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA, setelah melewati beberapa hari MOS yang melelahkan tentu saja. Ia berhasil melaksanakan seluruh wejangan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sekarang sedang sibuk membandingkan rasa takoyaki di Korea dan disana, Jepang.

Baekhyun berhasil masuk kedalam gerombolan 'Siswa SMA Keren' di kelasnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum, duduk diantara mereka dan mengorbrol beberapa topik yang anehnya Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Dimulai dari Ramen yang paling enak jika dimakan dengan nasi hangat, merk sepatu apa yang sedang tren hingga restoran tteokpokki depan sekolah yang super enak.

Tidak sesulit yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Jika ditambah Baekhyun, mereka ada berlima.

Yang pertama Bae Joohyun, dia yang tercantik. Sangat pintar mencairkan suasana, tipikal yang roomchat nya dipenuhi siswa-siswa modus. Lalu ada Seulgi, dia kharismatik. Anggota dancer dan ahli dalam urusan memilih restoran apa yang harus kau kunjungi. Lalu ada Jongdae, dia selalu teriak dan tertawa paling kencang. Super humoris, melihat wajahnya saja sudah bisa membuat kita tertawa. Dan yang terakhir adalah Kris. Nama aslinya Wu Yifan, tapi nama lahirnya Li Jiaheng sedangkan nama kanadanya Kris Wu. Heran, nama kenapa banyak banget? Dia pindahan dari Kanada tapi berdarah cina. Yang paling tampan, keren dan beribawa. Walau aslinya sangat takut dengan mahluk bernama ayam.

Baekhyun sendiri juga memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan cukup baik tak lupa dengan _puppy eyes_ _smilenya_.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. _Pink and strawberry addict_. Ironman adalah panutannya dan dessert adalah kebutuhannya. Sesimpel itu dan dengan mudah ia bisa masuk gerombolan anak keren kelasnya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sih, sampai ia jadi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi kekasihmu itu Park Jimin yang anggota 1 Million dance studio itu?!" Joohyun berseru heboh. Sedangkan Seulgi mengangguk bangga.

"Kurasa aku pernah menonton videonya di youtube. Dia yang mencover dance milik Taemin yang Move bukan sih?" Timpal Jongdae.

"Iya, itu dia. Aku bertemunya saat sedang ada kompetisi dance cover di sebuah universitas. Kami bertukar ID LINE, beberapa kali bertemu lalu dia menembakku dengan sekuntum mawar putih dan cokelat. Bukankah itu manis?" Seulgi mengulum senyumnya, merona begitu mengingat kenangan bersama pacarnya.

"Beruntungnya! Apalah aku, selalu ditinggal demi bermain game online. Bogum itu seperti maniak game, dia bahkan pernah hampir membakar dapur rumahnya karena sedang menggoreng sosis tapi tiba-tiba ada war di warnet komplek rumahnya. Bodoh memang, untung tampan," Dengus Joohyun disambut dengan tawa oleh Seulgi juga Jongdae.

"Astaga, maniak _game online is not my style,_ " tanggap Kris diikuti sebuah decakan.

"Doakan aku kalian semua, aku sedang dalam proses pendekatan dengan teman se-bimbelku. Namanya Minseok, dan astaga dia sangat manis layaknya marshmallow. Tapi dia sedikit tsundere jadi butuh waktu ekstra." Jongdae menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dihadiahi kor 'cie' oleh Seulgi, Irene dan Kris.

"Kau sendiri, gimana Kris?" Tanya Joohyun kepo.

Kris menyisir rambutnya dengan sela-sela jari, "Pria tampan ini sudah memiliki pacar. Kakak kelas kita disini," Ujarnya sombong sambil tersenyum-sok-tampan.

Seulgi terkejut, "Benarkah? Siapa astaga? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Perempuan. Namanya Cheng Xiao, kakak kelas yang waktu itu menjadi panitia MOS." Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut semua temannya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir: 'Loh itukan baru kemarin?'.

"Kris, aku tidak percaya kau seorang player. Demi Tuhan kita baru saja menyelesaikan MOS kemarin dan sekarang kau sudah pacaran dengannya?" Tanggap Joohyun, Seulgi mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak mengancam atau memeletnya kan?" Tanya Jongdae jenaka. Baekhyun yang dari tadi diam kembali bertanya-tanya. 'Mengancam? Untuk apa?'

"Yak! Enak saja!" Kris menjitak kepala kotak Jongdae. Semua tertawa melihatnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, apasih yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Kenapa obrolan anak SMA yang keren sangat sulit dimengerti?

"Baekhyun sendiri gimana?" Suara Seulgi membuat seluruh atensi di gerombolan itu langsung berpusat pada Baekhyun.

"Gimana apanya?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, membuat Joohyun gemas.

"Kau pasti sudah memiliki pacarkan? Mengingat wajahmu yang sangat manis dan cantik, pasti ia seorang laki-laki kan?" Tebak Joohyun semangat. Baekhyun kembali mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ayolah Baek, kau pasti punyakan?" Desak Jongdae, penasaran siapa pacar si mungil Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya pacar atau gebetan Baek?" Kris menatapnya menyelidik, membuat yang lainnya ikut menatapnya seperti itu.

Astaga, apa ini? Sebuah tatapan keraguan?! Apa mereka ragu akan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam kelompok anak SMA keren karena Baekhyun tidak punya pacar?!

 _Tapi ada satu syarat, kau harus selevel dengan mereka. Kau harus bisa bergabung dalam topik percakapan mereka. Topik percakapan apapun, jika bisa kau akan diterima dan BUM! Masa SMA-mu akan berakhir bahagia!_

Perkataan Kyungsoo terulang dibenaknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, baiklah ini akan dia lakukan. Demi menjadi anak SMA keren dan demi masa indah SMA-nya.

"Tentu saja aku punya, dia sangaaaat tampan!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Memberikan ekspresi semenyakinkan mungkin.

"Benarkah siapa dia?"

"Dia sekolah dimana?"

"Kelas berapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu--entah kenapa ini menjadi kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung. Membuat Joohyun yang menyadari itu langsung menengahi.

"Tapi kau pasti punya fotonya kan?" Pertanyaan Joohyun membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"Fotonya baru saja kuhapus semua dari ponsel hehe. Semuanya ada di kameraku, belum ku pindahkan," Kilah Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau tidak berbohong soal kau punya pacar kan?" Selidik Kris menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun. Diikuti anggukan yang lain. Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun belum berpacaran, ini biasa saja bagi mereka. Karena jujur, mereka berharap Baekhyun single karena banyaknya daftar orang yang akan mereka comblangkan kepada si manis Byun ini.

"Serius kok!" Baekhyun menyakinkan lagi.

"Baiklah, besok kalian semua harus membawa foto pacar kalian masing-masing. Aku ingin melihatnya, dan aku juga akan membawanya kok!" Ajak Seulgi.

"Boleh saja, aku bisa memotret Bogum saat ia sedang tertidur dengan keripik kentang dimulutnya," Ujar Joohyun lalu terkikik.

"Aku banyak memiliki foto Xiao berselfie." Kris tersenyum, setuju.

"Aku akan memfoto Minseok. Walau kami belum resmi sih, tapi gebetan kuanggap masuk dalam hitungan." Jongdae ikutan setuju.

"Kau Baekhyun?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Tentu! Aku akan memfoto pacarku yang paling tampan dan akan membuat kalian semua terpesona!" Baekhyun berseru--mencoba semangat--walau diakhir terdapat nada ragu.

Joohyun tersenyum puas.

"Oke, anggap saja ini event kecil-kecilan kita. Yang lupa membawanya, akan kena hukuman!"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari jika ucapannya adalah sebuah masalah besar.

 ** _xxx_**

 _hayhae, ini terinspirasi dari anime yg judulnya aku lupa :v_

 _kalo g salah black prince and wolf girl? ku lupa wkwk_

 _dan beberapa bagian diambil waktu pertama kali masuk smp, bener" real banget astaga wkwk_

 _btw pas ku ngetik 'Xiao' kok ingetnya Guan Xiaotong/? anu nya luhan ya :") /seketika baper.g_

 _thanks for read!_

 _tbc/end?_


	2. Chapter 1: Mister Anonymous

**_Part 1:_**

 ** _Mister Anonymous_**

 ** _xxx_**

Daftar ke-2 urutan terbaik SMA se-Seoul. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang SM SHS? Mereka berpengaruh besar dalam meluluskan generasi-generasi penerus yang kompeten. Tenaga pendidiknya super handal, sekolah membuat program-program belajar yang menarik, fasilitas super memadai dan murid-murid cerdas entah itu di bidang akademik, non-akademik maupun kesenian.

Tapi dari seluruh kesempurnaan SM SHS, rasisme sangat terasa disini--jika kalian ingat kata-kata Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu mengatakannya benar.

Ada tiga kasta tertinggi di SM SHS. Dari yang paling bawah ada kasta dimana kumpulan para anak-anak berprestasi yang selalu menyumbangkan berbagai macam penghargaan sekolah. Kasta menengah, mereka menggunakan kemampuan sinkronisasi otak dengan otot mereka dengan super baik. Tonjokkan dan tendangan adalah senjatanya, kasta preman. Dan kasta yang tertinggi, berisi siswa-siswa dengan latar keluarga orang hebat dengan kekayaan melimpah. Membuat mereka berkuasa karena derasnya aliran uang.

Tapi, diatas 3 kasta tertinggi itu ada satu lagi yang teratas. Mereka tidak menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan kasta. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _Ex'Act_.

Kumpulan siswa super berprestasi dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, latar belakang keluarga hebat serta kemampuan bela diri super tak terkalahkan.

Mereka sempurna. Mereka penguasa. Mereka adalah _Ex'act_.

Paling ditakuti, selalu tawuran dengan SMA-SMA tetangga, membuat masalah adalah pekerjaan mereka. Urakan dan berandalan. Tapi sekolah tidak bisa apa-apa selain berlapang dada. Ingat jika mereka berpengaruh akan prestasi sekolah juga latar belakang keluarga yang tidak main-main.

Jangan lupakan wajah tampan mereka, membuat siapa saja terpesona dan bertekuk lutut. Memang terdengar berlebihan dan seperti cerita drama picisan, tapi itu benar adanya.

"Sehun, ambilkan aku soda dikulkas kumohon~" Rengek Jongin dengan aegyo menjijikannya.

"Ah kaki Sehun sakit Jongin~ kau ambil sendiri ya?" Balas Sehun dengan aegyo yang sama menjijikannya.

"Ah kalian sangat menjijikan. Rasanya aku ingin menguliti kalian~" Yang ini Suho dengan suara lembutnya, tapi tidak dengan mata pembunuhnya dan tangan yang sudah ancang-ancang akan menjambak Sehun juga Jongin.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen instan jika kau benar-benar membotaki mereka," Timpal Chanyeol, memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya kepada Suho yang sudah mulai menjambaki Sehun dan Jongin. "Kenapa teman-temanku tidak ada yang waras?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi, mendesah kasar melihat kelakuan absrud para teman-temannya yang sedang berada di basecamp mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya bangunan perpustakaan setengah jadi yang pembangunannya dihentikan. Tepat berada di sisi belakang luar sekolah yang sunyi. Dirombak sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti apartemen pribadi mereka.

Mungkin, anggota _Ex'act_ tidak semenakutkan seperti rumor yang beredar.

"Yak! Ini sakit, bilang saja tidak tahan dengan keimutanku saat meminta minum pada Sehun tadi!" Suara Jongin terdengar, tapi Suho tidak melepaskan jambakannya.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Kelas 12-C, sekertaris kelas walau tulisannya jauh dari kata rapih. Anak dari kepala departemen kepolisian Seoul, tapi tingkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan narapidana yang selalu ditangkap ayahnya. Selera humor yang sangat rendah, mudah baper, dan pecinta ayam goreng. Tapi super tampan dengan kulit eksotisnya, apalagi sikap ramahnya membuat ia yang paling mudah membuat orang terpesona.

"Tidak, Suho begitu karena keimutanku. Thethun itu telimut tiada taya!" Perkataan Sehun tidak hanya membuat Suho mual, tapi seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Oh Sehun namanya. Kulit albino, bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan tatapan super datar menyerupai vampirenya membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang dingin, jutek, cuek atau semacamnya. Tapi salah besar, ia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Paling manja dan bawel serta yang paling melakonis. Patner in crimenya Jongin. Ayahnya seorang Presdir Hotel terbaik di Korea. Sekelas dengan Jongin, dan lebih anehnya lagi ia terpilih sebagai ketua kelas.

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Bedebah sialan dasar," Ujar Suho menyerah menghadapai tingkah bebal Sehun dan Jongin. Memilih tiduran di atas sofa, dengan kepala diatas paha Chanyeol.

Kata anak-anak, Kim Suho ini adalah _black card_ berjalan. Orangtuanya adalah salah satu dari 5 orang terkaya di Korea. Kebanggan siswa kelas 12-A mengingat ia tak pernah absen dalam memberikan prestasi dalam bidang matematika dan fisika. Walau tubuhnya pendek jangan remehkan kemampuan taekwondo nya. Cerewet tapi super pengertian.

"Kalian berisik, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Hari ini, ada 3 orang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Teman sekelas, adik kelas dan anak sekolah sebelah. Kenapa mereka tidak henti-hentinya datang kepadaku?!" Seru Chanyeol frustasi.

Dan yang terakhir, yang sering disebut sebagai ketua nya anggota _Ex'Act_ , ialah Park Chanyeol. Kelas 12-B, ketua klub radio serta menjadi drummer di dalam band sekolah yang sudah bolak-balik memenangkan perhargaan. Anak dari direktur rumah sakit serta keturunan konglomerat. Selalu tertarik dengan hal seni, dianggap yang paling tampan tapi memiliki sedikit 'alergi' yang namanya pernyataan cinta.

Sungguh, Chanyeol muak dengan semuanya ini. Bahkan saat ia sudah mencoba menjadi berandalan yang menakutkan, orang-orang gila itu tetap akan mengejar Chanyeol seakan sesaeng fans. Mengerikan, membuat Chanyeol sedikit paranoid.

"Astaga, begitu larisnya ketua kita," Ucap Jongin jenaka. Lalu kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pengumuman pertandingan basket. Ia dan Sehun akan hadir--tentu saja mengingat mereka yang terbaik dalam basket. Astaga, Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar tak terpisahkan.

"Kenapa tidak pacari saja salah satu dari mereka, dengan begitu yang lain akan berhenti begitu menyadari kau ada yang punya," Saran Sehun, terlihat ada benarnya.

"Masalahnya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang normal. Mereka semuanya maniak!" Seru Chanyeol kesal. Astaga, dimana sikap dingin dan penuh wibawanya pergi?

"Pacari saja Sehun atau Jongin. Selesaikan? Tapi jangan pacari aku, standarku tinggi." Chanyeol langsung memukul pelan jidat Suho yang ada dipangkuannya. Suho tertawa terbahak.

"Sejomblo-jomblonya aku, aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan mahluk tiang yang pernah menangis dua hari dua malam karena anjingnya menghilang," ujar Sehun, mengingat rupa hancur Chanyeol karena Toben menghilang 2 hari.

"Dan sejomblo-jomblonya aku, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang yang lari terbirit dikejar kecoak terbang," timpal Jongin lagi. Tak lama setelahnya, ia dan Sehun bertosan.

"Oke, kalian resmi berjodoh," Ujar Suho datar menatap Jongin dan Sehun.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

"Santai, kulihat banyak bibit-bibit unggul diantara anak kelas 10 yang baru. Yeah mereka cukup imut." Akhirnya Suho prihatin dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Para fans Chanyeol memang sedikit anarkis.

"Serius? Memangnya ada yang kira-kira cocok denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entah. Tapi jika kau akhirnya mendaparkan kekasih, sebagai orang pertama yang berstatus taken di Ex'act kau harus mentraktir kami Pizza," Usul Jongin tak tahu diri.

"Setuju!" Sehun berseru.

"Sialan kalian."

 ** _xxx_**

"Aku bakal mati Kyung, gimana ini?"

"Baru beberapa jam kau sekolah dan baru dua hari aku mendarat di Jepang. Aku bahkan belum mencoba sepotong takoyakipun disini, dan kau sudah membuat masalah?"

"Iya, masalah yang sangat besar!"

Sekarang, Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam toilet laki-laki. Segera menelpon Kyungsoo dan mengadu panik.

"Apa kau berhasil masuk kelompok anak SMA keren?" Tanya Kyungsoo diujung sana.

"Kabar baiknya, aku masuk kedalam kelompok anak SMA super keren dikelasku. Mereka benar-benar keren dan aku merasa bangga. Tapi ada kabar buruk." Baekhyun mendesah lemah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka semua memiliki pacar atau setidaknya gebetan. Jika aku tidak punya, bukankah kelihatan payah? Jadi aku berpura-pura mengatakan jika diriku punya pacar yang sangat tampan. Mereka percaya tapi kabar buruknya, besok masing-masing dari kami harus menbawa foto wajah pacar kita sendiri!" Baekhyun menjelaskan, terlihat seperti mengadu sebenarnya.

"Astaga, terus sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan?"

"Aku ada satu ide."

"Apa?"

"Kyung, jadi pacarku mau? Ku mohon hanya sebuah foto!"

"Apa-apaan, tidak ah. Lagi pula apa mereka percaya jika aku ini sangat tampan? Kita sama-sama pihak bawah, Byun. Hanya foto kan? Apa susahnya memotret sembarang orang yang kau anggap cukup tampan. Entah itu pejalan kaki kek atau tetanggamu. Mereka juga tidak akan mencarinya kan?"

"Eh iya benar juga sih."

"Baekhyun-Baekhyun, bagaimana nasibmu tanpa diriku?"

"Hehehe cinta kamu Kyung. Baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya ya, dadah!"

Diujung sana, Kyungsoo merasa bangga. Lagi-lagi ajarannya berguna bagi Baekhyun. Dan ia lagi-lagi tak menyadari ajarannya adalah sebuah malapetaka.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Menatap jeli kaleng-kaleng ikan sarden yang ibunya titip tadi sore.

Yang mana yang paling enak, murah dan banyak?

Keranjang belanjaanya sudah penuh dengan selai cokelat, buah _strawberry_ , keripik dan minuman soda. Rencananya setelah makan malam, ia dan kakaknya--Baekbom akan menonton film IT di laptop. Mumpung besok masuk siang karena paginya sekolah akan mendata murid-murid yang baru masuk dulu.

"Aku mau yang itu." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap jejeran kaleng sarden yang enak, murah juga banyak tapi terdapat dirak teratas. Dimana rak itu tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjinjit, mencoba meraih kaleng sarden itu walau tak bisa. Tetap berusaha hingga sebuah suara berat terdengar ditelinganya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Baekhyun refleks berbalik dan mendapati sebuah dada bidang tepat dihadapannya. Tubuh laki-laki itu tinggi dan tegap. Bau sabun lemon segar menguar kuat. Baekhyun perlahan mendongak, terkesiap mendapati wajah rupawan dengan telinga lebar tengah mengambilkan kaleng sarden untuknya.

'CKREK'

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya dan memfotonya.

"Huh?" Laki-laki itu tampak Bingung. Sadar, Baekhyun segera memasukkan ponselnya, memgambil kaleng sarden dari tangan laki-laki itu. Membungkuk terima kasih dan langsung lari meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih diam karena kebingungan.

"Yang barusan itu paparazi ya?"

Setidaknya hari ini, Baekhyun mendapatkan foto pacar super tampannya.

 _ **xxx**_ _yeay i'm back with first chap!_ _jujur kayaknya semua drama bergenre school life yang pernah kutonton jadi inspirasi di ff ini lol_ _kalian boleh anggap Ex'Act itu kek F4 XD /almost paradise~~.g_ _udh nebak pair siapa lg selain chanbaek disini? YAP Sehun and Jongin ofc. Tapi karena aku menganut Kaihun juga Hunkai aku bingung disini seme siapa uke siapa :)),_ _Udhlah ya sekian bacotku_ _makasih bnyk yg udh review walaupun follow stories ini!/walo dikit bat :#)_ _tengs jg yg udh baca_ _nomu nomu lobeu!_


	3. Chapter 2: Relationship With MrPopular

**_Part_** ** _2:_**

 ** _Relationship with Mr.Popular_**

 ** _xxx_**

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Joohyun bertanya penuh semangat. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas berwarna merah mudanya. Itu sebuah foto, dengan pacarnya, Bogum yang sedang tertidur dengan remahan keripik dimana-mana.

"Astaga, dia tampan!" Pekik Seulgi.

"Dia terlihat mengenaskan," Komentar Kris.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti maniak." Jongdae manggut-manggut.

"Lucunya!" Yang ini suara Baekhyun.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, hari ini mereka membawa foto pacar masing-masing yang lalu akan ditempelkan ke sebuah binder yang Seulgi bawa. Kata Joohyun dan Seulgi sih, binder persahabatan-- _yang tentu saja langsung dianggap norak oleh Kris juga Jongdae._

"Ini foto Jimin, aku mengambilnya saat ia sedang mengantri eskrim untukku." Seulgi memperlihatkan foto _polaroid_ lainnya, itu Jimin--pacarnya.

"Hei, dia cukup tampan," Puji Joohyun lalu mengambil foto itu sebelum ditempelkan.

"Tapi dia pendek," Ujar Kris tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh Seulgi.

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi, dasar gardu tol." Jongdae lagi-lagi membuat anak-anak tertawa dan Kris merengut. Tidak menyadari ada satu mahluk mungil yang sedang gugup takut ketahuan.

"Aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat dia sedang makan. Bukankah lucu?" Begitu Jongdae mengeluarkan foto seorang pemuda yang sedang meminum kopi di mug dengan binar polos dan _sweater_ biru, Seulgi dan Joohyun spontan menjerit. Dasar perempuan.

" _Kyaaa_ imut! Kau harus mengajaknya bertemu kami saat sudah resmi!" Pekik Seulgi.

"Tapi aku kasihan, bukankah dia terlihat terlalu baik untuk Jongdae?" Joohyun menatap Jongdae dari atas kebawah. Seakan penampilan Jongdae terlihat seperti pemulung bawah jembatan.

"100% setuju denganmu," Ujar Kris setuju. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kau kira Cheng Xiao tidak terlalu baik untukmu juga?" Jongdae sedikit menepuk bahu Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku super tampan." Begitu Kris mengatakannya, Jongdae seakan ingin muntah.

Kris mengeluarkan foto Cheng Xiao dengan baju musim seminya. Terlihat manis. Yang lalu segera ditempelkan ke binder oleh Joohyun.

"Nah yang terakhir kau Byun! Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" Tanya Joohyun menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang gugup.

"Aku hanya takut kalian berspekulasi macam-macam tentang pacarku." Baekhyun merunduk, sedikit meremas foto polaroid yang baru dicetaknya tadi malam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Pokoknya tolong rahasiakan pacarku, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Dia tidak setampan yang aku bilang." Ia langsung memberikan fotonya lalu menutup wajahnya. Kenapa Baekhyun menyuruh mereka merahasiakan? Tentu saja, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak kenal siapa laki-laki yang ia potret. Gawat jika tersebar hingga kebetulan sampai terdengar ke si pemilik wajah.

"Astaga Baek, pacarmu..." Joohyun dan Seulgi melotot. Jongdae melongo sedangkan Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Tak percaya dengan foto siapa yang mereka lihat. Apalagi foto itu seakan diambil dari dalam pelukan si pemilik wajah.

 _'Pacar Baekhyun, adalah Park Chanyeol sunbae anggota Ex'Act?!'_ Pekik mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya, gantian dia yang heran kenapa dengan ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku memperlakukan kau lebih baik Baek. Mulai sekarang jika kau mau apa-apa, bilang aku saja oke?" Ujar Kris lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sopan.

"Hah maksudnya?" Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

"Kau adalah pacar Park Chanyeol? Astaga aku harusnya bisa menduga itu melihat parasmu! Seorang ketua Ex'Act yang bersifat dingin penuh wibawa tapi mempunyai wajah super tampan memesona itu pasti tipenya yang seperti dirimu. Aduh, pasti kau sebal melihat para _fans_ nya yang selalu menyatakan cinta padanya," Ujar Joohyun menatap Baekhyun sedih. Lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun seakan memberikan semangat.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol sunbae itu sangat dingin kepada para fansnya, ternyata ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka. Manisnya!" Seulgi mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Tunggu-tunggu, siapa yang kalian bilang tadi? Park Chanyeol anggota Ex'Act?" Baekhyun menengahi keributan, kenapa tiba-tiba para temannya mengatakn sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti lagi? Siapa Park Chanyeol dan apa itu Ex'Act?

"Itu yang difoto, Park Chanyeol kelas 12-B. Dia siswa paling populer disekolah ini. Tunggu, apa kau tak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sunbae selama ini anggota Ex'Act sebuah kelompok anak nakal? Aduh pasti dia akan Baekhyun marahi." Jongdae tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana wajah takluk Chanyeol saat dimarahi Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam. Memproses semua yang ia tau dan meneguk ludah kasar.

Jadi,

Ia baru saja mengaku-ngaku menjadi pacar dari siswa terpopuler yang bergabung juga kedalam kelompok anak nakal, Park Chanyeol. Orang yang sama dengan yang ia foto di swalayan kemarin.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Kris meneliti wajah Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi kekamar mandi."

 ** _xxx_**

"Byun Baekhyun, kau idiot. Ini masalah serius Baek, kehidupan SMA mu bisa hancur jika macam-macam dengan kelompok anak nakal. Beresi masalahmu dulu baru kita bersahabat lagi oke? Aku takut kena masalah hehe, dadah Baek!"

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Baekhyun di telpon. Dasar tidak setia! Masa hanya karena Baekhyun bermasalah persahabatan mereka selama 15 tahun harus _break_ dulu? Kyungsoo akan Baekhyun jitak berkali-kali jika dia sudah pulang nanti.

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya. Ini gila, kenapa bisa begitu kebetulan? Mana sepertinya teman-temannya mengenal betul si Park Chanyeol ini. Sialan sekali hidup Baekhyun, bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar siswa populer berkuasa yang masuk kedalam kelompok anak nakal?

Baekhyun berjalan lemas kembali kedalam kelas, sebelum dirinya ditarik lagi oleh Jongdae dan Seulgi.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kekantin, baru saja bel tadi. Sepertinya minggu ini kita benar-benar _free class_ sebelum memulai KBM," Jelas Seulgi dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Kantin terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya karena banyaknya anak kelas 10 yang baru masuk. Sedikit riuh entah itu karena berebut tempat, mengantri makanan atau banyaknya kakak kelas yang menggoda adik kelas baru mereka.

"Dimana Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadari tidak ada Kris di meja mereka.

"Tadi sudah ditarik duluan oleh pacarnya. Jujur, aku sedikit tidak menyukai pacarnya,"Ucap Joohyun acuh. Memilih memakan makan siangnya.

"Baek, bukankah itu pacarmu? Chanyeol _sunbae_?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae, Baekhyun langsung terbatuk dan pelan-pelan menoleh kearah yang dimaksud.

Astaga, itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol! Orang yang sama dengan yang ia foto di swalayan. Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun panik. Bagaimana jika ketahuan? Bisa habis Baekhyun. Apalagi saat masuk kekantin, Chanyeol dan komplotannya langsung membuat keadaan ricuh menjadi senyap. Mereka berjalan layaknya sekelompok mafia kelas atas dan duduk ditempat yang seakan dibuat khusus untuk mereka. Para pegawai kantin bahkan langsung mengantarkan mereka makanan.

Baekhyun ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyapa?" Seulgi bertanya penasaran, begitu ia sadar Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah meja mereka padahal ada pacarnya, Baekhyun.

Yang ditanyai diam, mencoba berpikir.

"Hahaha aku tidak bilang jika aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu, tolong rahasiakan ya. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan," Bohong Baekhyun tapi teman-temannya mudah percaya, malah semangat membantu Baekhyun merahasiakannya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka diselingi obrolan dan candaan, walau sejujurnya pandangan Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari meja dimana Chanyeol berada.

' _Kyung, aku rasa masa-masaku sebagai siswa SMA yang keren akan segera berakhir._ ' Batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

 ** _xxx_**

"Mereka itu kenapasih? Memangnya kita anggota F4 di drama _Boys Before Flowers_?" Protes Sehun saat memasuki area kantin.

"Anggap saja _service_ spesial dari para penggemar," Balas Jongin seraya menggoda beberapa siswa yang memandangnya penuh puja.

Mereka duduk di tempat biasa. Bisa disebut tempat keramat karena entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali mereka duduk disini, tidak ada yang berani duduk disini lagi selain mereka. Aneh.

"Nanti malam mau menginap dirumahku? Orangtuaku pergi dan aku baru saja membeli film baru. Bagaimana?" Tawar Suho disela-sela makannya.

"Kita akan nonton di _home theater_ milikmu? Setuju!" Jongin menyetujui mengingat betapa kerennya _home theatre_ milik Suho.

"Dasar norak." Sehun menatap Jongin, "Tapi aku ikut," Sambung Sehun.

"Kau Chan?" Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mengangguk acuh. Menolakpun ia pasti tetap dipaksa juga.

Mereka makan sambil beberapa kali mengobrol tentang pertandingan basket Jongin dan Sehun, sampai suara Suho menginterupsi gerakan menyuap Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku saja atau dia dari tadi menatap Chanyeol?"

Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengar itu juga refleks menoleh kearah yang Suho maksud. Begitupun Chanyeol begitu sadar dirinya tadi diperhatikan begitu lekat.

Di meja sebrang, ada seorang pemuda mungil berambut hitam legam dan pipi gembil putihnya. Terlihat manis dan imut. Tapi rasanya, Chanyeol pernah bertemu dengannya. Siapa ya?

"Wow kurasa ada adik kelas 10 yang menaruh rasa kepada Chanyeol," Goda Sehun geli.

"Kenapa tidak coba dekati? Dia manis." Jongin ikut-ikutan membujuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan geer dulu, siapa tahu dia menatap Chanyeol begitu karena tidak menyukainya. Aku dari tadi memperhatikannya, tatapannya terlihat seperti tatapan waspada dari pada tatapan memuja." Suho menjitak kepala Sehun dan Jongin agar berhenti menggoda Chanyeol. Karena sungguh, mereka menjijikan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saking sukanya padaku," Ucap Chanyeol pede tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun.

 ** _xxx_**

Ada satu hal baru yang Baekhyun ketahui setelah menjadi siswa SMA.

Sebuah rahasia akan mudah tersebar dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menjadi gosip dan BUM! Meledak begitu saja.

Seperti sekarang, rumor kalau Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol sudah tersebar luas.

Baekhyun super gelisah. Dari tadi, semua orang dikelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Banyak siswa-siswa lalu lalang sesekali mengintip di jendela kelas Baekhyun, hanya demi melihat Baekhyun yang 'katanya' pacar Chanyeol.

Sedangkan semua temannya menatapnya penuh sesal.

"Sumpah bukan satupun dari kami yang menyebarkannya. Mungkin karena tadi suara kami terlalu keras hingga ada seseorang yang mendengarnya lalu menyebarkannya," Jelas Joohyun penuh sesal. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Lagipula, Chanyeol _sunbae_ pasti akan memakluminya kan? Bisa jadi dia malah senang." Perkataan Jongdae sangat logis.

Sangat logis jika memang itu kenyataanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar pucat. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol atau siapapun namanya tidak memperdulikan rumor ini dan hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai salah satu fans delusinya.

Tapi jika begitu, bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya ketika mengetahui Baekhyun berbohong.

Baekhyun frustasi. Selamat tinggal sudah cap ' _Siswa SMA Keren_ ' dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun! Itu Chanyeol!" Pekik Seulgi tertahan. Kris yang melihatnya langsung kaget begitu melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas mereka dengan muka memerah kesal. Tak biasanya, sekarang Chanyeol sendirian tanpa komplotannya.

Bakehyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Apa Bakehyun akan dimaki-maki? Didorong? Disiram air putih? Atau lebih parahnya dipukuli? Atau diperkosa?!

Baekhyun benar-benar bergetar gugup hingga sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat tubuhnya bergerenyit.

"Baekhyun?" Suara dalam itu membuat Baekhun menahan nafasnya. Begitu pula semua temannya.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak bilang jika kira satu sekolah?" Omel Chanyeol.

Hah? Barusan apa?

 ** _xxx_**

 _update lagi! chap selanjutnya, baru keluar dah momen chanbaeknya ahay._

 _btw kulihat kolom review, ada yang bilang kurang sreg sama jimin-seulgi. mian ya soalnya disini, yang belok mau aku fokusin ke exo aja. karena aku tuh gampang tergoda sama yg belok belok/? jadi kalo dibelokin juga ntar ya gt :(_

 _tp kalo km emg mau baca ff Jimin belok, baca "Surely Taller Than You" milikku yaw -3-/promosi_ ehe

 _udh ya sgt aja bacot nya ahay_

 _btw ada yang nonton Saranghaeyo Indonesia atau SHI besok tanggal 25 nov? kalo ada berarti kita bakal ketemuan, kutunggu di set pink A yaw -3-_


	4. Chapter 3 : First Date

**_Part 3:_**

 ** _First Date_**

 ** _xxx_**

"Aku apa?"

"Kau adalah kekasih dari anak kelas 10 baru, Byun Baekhyun namanya."

Semua anggota Ex'Act begitu selesai dengan makan siangnya langsung kembali kedalam markas mereka. Tentu saja, _free_ _class_ selama seminggu ini tidak disia-siakan mereka begitu saja. Sehun dan Jongin memulai rutinitas biasa mereka, bermain ular tangga. Mereka memang sepasang sahabat yang aneh. Suho sibuk bermain ponsel dan Chanyeol membaca komik _sailor moon_.

Hingga ucapan Suho benar-benar membuat mereka terdiam bingung.

"Baekhyun? Bahkan aku tak mengenal siapa dia," Ujar Chanyeol bingung, menghampiri Suho untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Mungkin salah satu penggemar delusimu?" Tanggap Sehun yang diangguki Jongin.

"Aku mendengar dari grup angkatan. Sedang heboh dibicarakan, katanya ada seorang siswa yang tidak sengaja mendengar itu langsung dari si Baekhyun-baekhyun ini. Bahkan dia punya fotomu sebagai bukti," Jelas Suho.

"Stalker?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa diikuti," Jawab Chanyeol, "Kau punya foton si Baekhyun ini?"

Suho memgangguk, Jongin dan Sehun ikut merapat. Penasaran dengan rupa orang yang mengaku-ngaku jadi pacar Chanyeol.

"Dia yang tadi di kantin bukan?!" Seru Sehun begitu melihat foto remaja laki-laki dengan senyum super manisnya.

"Dia manis tapi tak kusangka dia maniak Chanyeol juga," ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel milik Suho, meneliti wajah manis itu hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Suho.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di swalayan dan dia kabur setelah memotret wajahku begitu saja."

"Itu aneh, apa dia memiliki tujuan tertentu? Apa jangan-jangan dia malah _haters_ mu?" Jongin penasaran, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan kisah asmaranya memang selalu seru.

"Suho, di grup chat angkatan, seperti apa rumornya?" Sehun melongo ke ponsel milik Suho.

"Katanya dia adalah pacar nya Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bahwa ia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Si Baekhyun-Baekhyun ini ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Chanyeol," Baca Suho pada kalimat panjang di grup chat angkatan sekolah.

"Aku yakin, dia berbeda dari para fans maniakmu. Sepertinya dia memiliki tujuan lain?" Jongin berpikir keras.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeol? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku akan mengikuti alur permainannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dengan begitu bukannya kau akan terhindar dari pernyataan cinta menjijikan itu?" Saran Suho, yang langsung disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Benar, ditambah si Baekhyun ini sangat manis. Kalian bisa jadi semacam aliansi atau hubungan simbiosis mutualisme kan? Walau aku tak tahu sih apa motifnya." Sehun berkata semangat.

Chanyeol diam, berpikir.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jangan ikuti aku oke?"

 ** _xxx_**

Dan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol adalah 'mengikuti alur permainan si manis Baekhyun'

Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Baekhyun. Mata bulan sabitnya menatapnya heran tapi terlihat kegugupan disana. Sungguh manis!

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari si mungil Byun. Astaga, suaranya sangat halus, pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku diparkiran. Kita harus meluruskan sesuatu disini oke?" Chanyeol kembali berakting seakan dirinya kekasih yang kecewa. Namun diakhir tetap tersenyum dan entah ide gila dari mana ia mengecup kilat pipi Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja.

Begitu ia keluar dari kelas, para fans juga beberapa orang yang dulu sering sekali menyatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol memasang raut kecewa juga patah hati. Rencananya berhasil!

'Byun Baekhyun, sepertinya kau akan berguna.'

 ** _xxx_**

Kelas menjadi heboh. Jika Baekhyun seorang idol, mungkin namanya sudah di puncak pencarian situs naver korea. Semua orang membicarakannya, ' _Si pacar Park Chanyeol, ketua Ex'Act_ '

"Kau tadi lihatkan betapa manisnya Chanyeol _sunbae_ saat berbicara ke Baekhyun? Sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang!" Pekik Joohyun bersemangat.

"Iya benar! Apalagi saat Chanyeol sunbae mengecup pipi Baekhyun, ahh irinya!" Seulgi ikut menimpali. Kedua perempuan cantik itu kini sibuk ber _fujoshi_ ria mengingat momen Chanbaek tadi. Dasar wanita.

"Aku tak percaya Chanyeol sunbae memiliki sisi lembut seperti itu. Maksudku, dengan pembawaan sifat dan kemampuan bela dirinya yang agak menyeramkan itu jadi terlihat agak aneh," Komentar Jongdae yang dari tadi paling syok melihat Chanyeol. Karena jika boleh jujur sih, Jongdae itu bisa dibilang fans Chanyeol dalam artian lain. Jongdae paling suka melihat Chanyeol saat bermain drum di kafe depan sekolah. Dan itu benar-benar terlihat keren.

"Aku _no_ _comment_ , masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang kulihat." Kris meringis begitu mengingat kejadian tadi dimana Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari pada sifat arogan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang jadi bahan perbincangan itu sendiri bingung, apa maksud dari si Park Chanyeol tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilnya sayang dan mengecup pipi sucinya begitu saja? Kalau mengingatnya, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Ow, manisnya Baekhyun merona. Kalian pasti akan kencan ya pulang sekolah?" Goda Seulgi lalu diikuti kikikkan Joohyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi. Ini terlalu aneh, kenapa semuanya malah berjalan sesuai rencana? Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol pasti memiliki rencana busuk dibalik senyum menawannya.

Apa sepulang sekolah nanti Baekhyun akan di pukuli atau parahnya diperkosa?

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya." Suara Baekhyun membuat teman-temannya menoleh, "Bisakah kalian menceritakan Chanyeol sunbae lebih detail?"

 ** _xxx_**

 _Ya seperti yang kau tahu Baek, kekasihmu, Chanyeol adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini. Ketua klub radio dan drummer handal yang terkenal. Pokoknya kalau masalah seni apapun, dia jagonya. Keluarga konglomerat dan anak direktur Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul. Itu profil umumnya._ _Tapi Disekolah, Chanyeol itu penguasa segalanya. Jika kita menggunakan hukum rimba, Chanyeol adalah singanya. Ex'Act bukan cuma perkumpulan biasa yang dibentuknya. Mereka itu jagoannya SM SHS. Tidak ada perkelahian yang tidak dimenangkan oleh mereka. Geng sekolah kita adalah yang paling ditakuti. Di area malampun, Ex'Act tetap nomor satu. Mereka super berandal tapi tertolong oleh latar belakang keluarga yang hebat juga segudang prestasi._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam mengingat penjelasan teman-temannya. Baekhyun itu suka nonton film yang genrenya _crime-action_ , tapi begitu melihat sosok yang begitu nyata Baekhyun jadi takut sendiri.

Mereka bukan anak baik, untuk menjadi anak yang keren harusnya Baekhyun menjauhi hal-hal negatif bukan? Bukan malah menjadi pacar -walau bohong- Park Chanyeol yang sudah jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Sudah tau berbahaya, kakinya malah melangkah menuju parkiran sekolah. Otaknya memang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Baekhyun?" Suara berat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Itu Park Chanyeol diatas motor besarnya. Tipe motor anak nakal yang suka balap-balapan liar dimalam hari. Tidak keren bagi Baekhyun.

"Iya?" Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan dengan suara gugupnya. Ia terus menunduk, lagipula pegal juga ia menatap Chanyeol yang tingginya diatas rata-rata.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar matanya balik menatap.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Park Chanyeol, kelas 12-B. Salam kenal,"Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun," Balas Baekhyun dengan suara pelan berupa bisikan. Jarak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa fokus jadinya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Naiklah Baekhyun. Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu, tapi tidak disini."

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol bersumpah, rasa _greentea_ _latte_ nya berubah menjadi _vanilla latte_ begitu mendengar alasan Baekhyun berbohong.

 _Untuk bisa menjadi anak SMA yang keren_.

Alasan macam apa itu?!

"Hanya itu alasanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya, Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kata temanku, jika ingin bertahan hidup dikehidupan SMA yang keji dan penuh rasisme, aku harus begaul dengan orang-orang keren di SMA. Ketika aku melihatnya, mereka memang benar-benar keren! Menonton film bersama, makan direstoran _junkfood_ dan berfoto bersama. Aku ingin seperti mereka! Jadi tekadku sudah bulat.

"Tapi saat aku berhasil masuk kedalam kelompok itu, mereka semua memiliki pacar dan meminta foto pacar masing-masing. Aku takut akan dijauhi jika tidak punya makanya aku asal memfoto orang dan memberikannya kepada mereka. Lalu gosip itu tersebar. Maafkan aku sunbae, tolong jangan bully aku." Baekhyun berdiri, membungkuk lama sebagai tanda perminta maafnya lalu duduk lagi tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan pihak lainnya syok mendengar alasan Baekhyun. Jadi ia cuma orang yang kebetulan difoto Baekhyun untuk dijadikan pacar? Bukan memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun menyukainya tapi karena Baekhyun adalah pemuda naif yang ingin bertahan hidup di kehidupan SMA dengan bergabung dengan siswa SMA keren?

Keren apanya! Semua siswa SMA juga begitu! Mana ada siswa SMA yang pulang sekolah tidak pernah menonotn film bersama dibioskop atau memakan makanan _junkfood_ di tahun 2017?!

Intinya, Chanyeol ingin rasanya mengutuk teman Baekhyun yang bercerita tidak-tidak tentang kehidupan SMA atau apalah tentang siswa SMA keren.

 _Dan Kyungsoo tersedak takoyaki di Jepang._

"Jadi alasanmu itu? Bukan karena kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang jujur saja harga dirinya sedikit terhina. Oh ayolah, ia seperti baru saja dimanfaatkan anak kecil!

"Iya hanya itu," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, berharap Baekhyun akan memberikan jawaban sesuai harapan.

"Tidak, bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu." Oke berhenti, Chanyeol tidak kuat.

"Baiklah kau tidak mengenalku," Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum masam. Hei. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol si drummer kafe _Coffe Late_ , ketua penyiar radio SMA SHS, ketua geng Ex'Act dan anak dari direktur rumah sakit Seoul. Pegawai minimarket samping sekolah saja tahu tapi si Byun ini tidak?!

"Tapi, kenapa Sunbae bersikap seperti tadi? Bukannya itu menambah rumor bahwa kita berpacaran? Jangan bully aku _sunbae_ , aku takut dipukuli." Lagi-lagi, ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkesima. Bully? Memukuli? Memang dikira Chanyeol itu preman pasar? Ia hanya memukul orang yang tidak ia suka bukan menindas yang lemah. Ia juga suka ikut tawuran karena bukankah itu wajar bagi seorang siswa SMA sehat menjaga wilayah kekuasaan dari sekolah-sekolah lain?

Byun Baekhyun memang benar-benar sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, aku ini bukan preman pasar atau mafia. Aku tidak memukul orang," Jelas Chanyeol datar membuat anak itu merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya. "Dan Baekhyun, aku punya satu penawaran untukmu,"Sambung Chanyeol lagi diakhiri dengan senyuman menawan.

Yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti senyuman pria cabul di mata Baekhyun.

"Pe-penawaran apa?" Balas Baekhyun tergagap, sumpah senyuman dan suara Chanyeol seperti om-om!

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari pacar, tapi hanya pura-pura untuk menghindari tindakan anarkis para fansku yang terlihat seperti _sesaeng_. Aku membutuhkan pacar yang tidak benar-benar menyukaiku agar bisa bertahan paling tidak beberapa bulan lagi sebelum aku lulus. Lalu kau harus memiliki pacar siapapun itu agar bisa masuk kelompok siswa SMA keren. Dan tidak sengaja kau memberikan mereka fotoku. Kau bisa menjadi pacar pura-puraku agar aku terhindar dari fans anarkisku dan aku bisa menjadi pacar pura-puramu agar kau bertahan di kelompok siswa SMA kerenmu itu. Bagaimana? _Win-win solution_ bukan?" Jelas Chanyeol diakhiri sebuah senyuman andalannya. Baekhyun menyesap minumannya. Pikirnya, semua ini memang menguntungkan. Walau sisi buruknya ia harus menjadi pacar pura-pura seorang siswa nakal yang kata Kyungsoo sih harus ia hindari.

"Lalu bagaimana jika para fans anarkismu menyerangku?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya, entah kenapa drama-drama Korea bertemakan sekolah berputar di otaknya. Pasti tokoh utama perempuannya adalah murid biasa yang disukai oleh siswa populer konglomerat tapi tunangan atau para fans dari si siswa akan membully si tokoh utama perempuan. Sangat kejam dan Baekhyun takut akan hal ini.

Oke Baek, kau baru saja nonton _Boys Before Flowers_ atau _The Heirs_ sih?

Chanyeol berpikir untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. Benar juga sih, apalagi Baekhyun ini sepertinya tipekal cowok polos bin bodoh. Bakal jadi sasaran empuk buat para sederet fans gilanya.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungi." Chanyeol memasang tampang menyakinkan, walau dalam diri sendiri ragu. Lolos dari fans nya saja susah dan sekarang ia harus membawa Baekhyun lari juga?

Lupakan, masalah itu bisa dipikirkn nanti. Dasar.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa tangan itu?"

"Kita ini akan berkerja sama membuat suatu aliansi yang saling menguntungkan. Karena kita tidak memiliki kertas atau pulpen untuk tanda tangan kontrak, setidaknya kita harus berjabat tangan agar sah," Jelas Baekhyun merengut. Masa yang begini saja, Chanyeol tidak tahu sih?

"Oke." Tidak menghiraukan penjelasan aneh Baekhyun, ia pun menjabat balik tangan Baekhyun. Sedikit tersentak ketika tahu betapa lembutnya kulit tangan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi kencan, selfie beberapa kali, _post_ di _instagram_ dan jadikan itu _display_ _picture_ _LINE_. Itu rencana awalnya."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sekarang, ia benar-benar akan berkencan dengan seorang siswa nakal. Betapa malangnya dirinya.

 ** _xxx_**

Motor besar Chanyeol berhenti disebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. Baekhyun menatap heran Chanyeol, bukankah harusnya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk kencan? Dan tempat kencan itu adalah pusat perbelanjaan?

" _Sunbae,_ kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Saat ini mereka sudah masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan dan melewati beberapa toko.

"Untuk kencan tentu saja. Memangnya dimana lagi tempat kencan terbaik anak sekolahan selain di pusat perbelanjaan?" Ujar Chanyeol. Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Tapi tunggu, ini berarti akan menjadi kencan pertamanya di SMA? Andai saja bukan bersama Chanyeol, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Lucunya!" Baekhyun tidak sengaja memekik membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun berhenti disebuah toko aksesoris, dimana sebuah gantungan berbentuk anak anjing lucu terpasang.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku tidak membawa cukup uang," Keluh Baekhyun tapi terus menatap berbinar melihat gantungan itu.

"Oke, rencana pertama. Miliki barang _couple_." Chanyeol langsung mengambil dua gantungan berbentuk anak anjing. Yang satu anak anjing yang sedang mengigit tulangnya dan yang satu lagi anak anjing dengan pita dikepalanya.

"Untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengangguk jengah, kenapa anak ini sangat norak sih?

"Iya, cepat pakai ditasmu. Ini akan jadi bukti bahwa kita benar-benar berpacaran." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Segera memasangkan gantungan itu ke tasnya. Siapa sih yang tidak senang dibelikan sebuah gantungan imut?

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke bioskop. Nonton film horor adalah hal wajib yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk segera pergi ke bioskop.

"Apa kita akan memfoto tiket bioskopnya? Lalu menguploadnya ke _instagram_? Seperti yang biasa kakak-kakak SMA keren lakukan?" Baekhyun berbinar lagi. Astaga, Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Anak ini benar-benar terobsesi menjadi anak keren atau semacamnya.

"Iya Baek-iya astaga."

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun benar-benar sesuatu. Sepanjang film diputar, ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol. Hanya suara pintu dibuka dan bocah itu sudah berteriak. Demi tuhan hanya SUARA PINTU DIBUKA! Dikira Chanyeol tidak malu apa dilirik seluruh penonton bioskop dengan ekspresi geli! Dasar!

Dan sekarang lihat siapa yang tidak rela filmnya habis padahal selama didalam bioskop ia hanya berteriak sambil menutup matanya rapat?

"ITU TADI SERU SEKALI!" Baekhyun berseru heboh, menepuk tangannya sendiri. Film yang terakhir kali ia tonton adalah _FROZEN_ milik _Disney_. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang barusan ia tonton, _Insidius_ 3--walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menonton season 1 dan 2 nya--tapi yang tadi itu seru sekali!

"Ya-ya. Sekarang kita makan, berselfie lalu pulang." Chanyeol mendesah lega, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari si aneh Byun ini.

"Makan?! Bisakah kita makab _junkfood_?"

" _Junkfood_? Dari sekian banyak pilihan kau ingin junkfood? Aku berpikir untuk makan steak tadi. Kencan tanpa steak itu tidak sah," Protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku ingin mencoba burger dan _cola float_ , please!" Ia merengek. Dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan.

"Baiklah."

 ** _xxx_**

 **Instagram**

 **@real_pcy** ** _2 hours ago_**

[ _Foto Baekhyun yang sedang memakan burger juga kentangnya dengan rakus_ ]

[ _Foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselfie sambil memegang gantungan couple mereka_ ]

[ _Foto tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpegangan didalam bioskop_ ]

 ** _250.000 likes / 12.000 comments_**

 **#Kencan pertama dengan puppy kecilku! Kenapa kau sangat manis? Rasanya aku bisa mengigitmu sekarang juga, kekeke** _

"What the fuck," Umpat Sehun melihat ponselnya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar tidak waras," komentar Jongin lirih.

"Chanyeol 100% wajib harus mentraktir kita dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Dan yang ini Suho dengan wajah syoknya.

 ** _xxx_**

 _yeay ketemu lagi wkwk!_

 _jadi ya disini baekhyun jadi polos" pea gak peka gitu dan chanyeol yg bakal jadi sok cool jaim baperan eak wkwk_

 _couple lainnya disini akhirnya kuputuskan menjadi KAIHUN YEAY dengan si jongtem yang nyolot-nyolot bokep dan sehun jual mahal tapi demen.g_

 _dan suho bakal ada juga, sama siapa hayo -3-_

 _btw karena disini pcy pemes, anggap aja dia ulzzang atao semacam nya jadi likers sama comment ig nya bejibun. tenang, gak beli koq folowersnya.g_

 _see ya next chpter!_

 _review dong, review kalian tuh mud buster bgt buat fast update ehe_


	5. Chapter 4 : Going Crazy

**_Part_** ** _4:_**

 ** _Going Crazy_**

 ** _xxx_**

"Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian?" Ujar Chanyeol jengah setelah diperhatikan dalam diam oleh sahabat-sahabatnya selama 5 menit. Perasaan tidak ada yang aneh dengan mukanya, tetap tampan.

"Chan, kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi kau tega membohongi kami?!" Seru Jongin dramatis.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Kita kenal baru sejak SMP kelas satu, Jong."

"Tapi tetap saja, waktu itu kau masih kecil! Tinggi kita hanya 150an saat itu!" Balas Sehun lalu bertos-ria dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa jadi out of topic sih?" Protes Suho, "Lalu Chanyeol, bisa kau sebutkan hubunganmu dengan si Baekhyun ini?" Tanya Suho sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel yang memuat postingan Chanyeol di instagram.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran Sehun,"Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Melewati temannya begitu saja dan merebahkan diri diatas sofa milik Suho.

"Saran yang kau ikuti saja alur permainannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya, tadi aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk melindungiku dari para fans maniak dan aku akan menjadi pacarnya untuk sesuatu," Jelas Chanyeol. Mengkode Jongin untuk mengambil brosur layanan pesan antar Pizza.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Jongin seraya memberikan brosurnya.

"Rahasia." Chanyeol tentu saja tidak ingin memberitahu jika ia cuma orang yang kebetulan difoto oleh Baekhyun secara acak untuk dijadikan pacar. Bukan karena ia menyukai Chanyeol. Taruh dimana harga diri dan rasa percaya dirinya?

Suho menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga. Saling menatap Jongin dan Sehun dan seakan bertelepati untuk tetap diam. Chanyeol hanya akan memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa menunggu Chanyeol memberitahunya atau mencari tahu sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan menonton pertandingan basketku dengan Sehun melawan JYP SHS kan?" Ujar Jongin membuka topik pembicaraan sbaru.

"Tentu saja, kapan?" Balas Suho.

"Lusa, di lapangan JYP SHS jam tiga sore. Awas saja jika tidak datang."

 ** _xxx_**

Berita jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran menyebar cepat. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu hubungan mereka. Bahkan dari penjaga kantin hingga satpam sekolahpun mengetahuinya.

"Selamat atas hubungannya ya!" Baekhyun yang diberi sambutan seperti itu oleh satpam sekolah hanya memberikan wajah bingungnya. Tapi seketika ingat jika sekarang ia adalah pacar dari ketua geng anak nakal, ia langsung memberikan senyumannya.

"Makasih pak!"

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong, dan benar saja ia benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Dalam benak kecil Baekhyun, ia bertanya: _Jadi begini ya rasanya jadi siswa keren super populer?_

"Lihat, dia Baekhyun, pacarnya Chanyeol. Bukankah dia manis?"

"Dia tidak layak. Pasti dia menggoda Chanyeolku, dasar perebut pacar orang!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Chanyeol tetap dihati."

" _Kyaaa_ Baekhyun, kau sangat imut!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar semua bisik-bisik ( _atau tidak bisa dibilang bisikan juga karena suara mereka terlampau keras_ ) kembali merasa terperangah. Bisikan berisi pujian serta cacian ini bukannya hanya dirasakan oleh siswa keren dan populer?

Ia harus cerita ke Kyungsoo tentang kemajuannya ini!

"Baekhyun, selamat pagi!" Sapa Joohyun begitu ia masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi juga Joohyun!" Sapa balik Baekhyun. Kemudian memandang deretan kursi setengah kosong. Hari ini mereka harus menentukan teman sebangku untuk satu semester.

"Duduk denganku Baek!" Seru Kris yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Hey Kris, namamu dari status Cheng Xiao sudah hilang. Kalian putus?" Semprot Seulgi begitu baru datang.

"Begitulah," Jawab Kris acuh.

"Daripada berita jika Kris hanya berpacaran selama dua hari, aku lebih tertarik dengan postingan Chanyeol _sunbae_ kemarin," Ujar Jongdae langsung merapat ke kursi Baekhyun.

"Emang ada apa dengan postingannya?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Maklum saja, walau ia berambisius menjadi siswa SMA keren, ia tidak terlalu aktif di sosial medianya. Bahkan ia tidak punya hal semacam instagram.

"Kau belum tahu Baek?" Tanya Joohyun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai instagram," Balas Baekhyun langsung membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Masih ada remaja yang tidak mempunyai instagram tahun 2017 ini?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Lihat postingan ini Baek! Lucu, kan?" Seulgi memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. Ia meraihnya, lalu melihatnya.

 **Instagram**

 ** _@real_pcy_**

[ _Foto Baekhyun yang sedang memakan burger juga kentangnya dengan rakus_ ]

[ _Foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berselfie sambil memegang gantungan couple mereka_ ]

[ _Foto tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpegangan didalam bioskop_ ]

 **#Kencan pertama dengan puppy kecilku! Kenapa kau sangat manis? Rasanya aku bisa mengigitmu sekarang juga, kekeke**

Melihat itu, Baekhyun sontak merona. Kapan Chanyeol mengambil fotonya? Puppy kecil katanya? Astaga, muka terlihat benar-benar buruk di foto saat dia akan menggigit burgernya lebar-lebar. Tapi disisi lain, itu terlihat manis.

Oh astaga Baekhyun, jangan baper! Ingat kalian itu hanya beraliansi demi keuntungan individu masing-masing, jangan sampai melanggar perjanjian!

"Hohoho, liat siapa yang merona disini," Goda Jongdae lalu tertawa.

"Apa semua siswa disini memiliki instagram?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hampir semua iya sih," Balas Joohyun.

"Kenapa, kau ingin membuatnya?" Tanya Seulgi kemudian.

"Apa mempunyai instagram membuat seseorang keren?" Tanya Baekhyun polos, membuat beberapa temannya memandang heran.

"Secara harfiah, iya," Jawab Kris ragu.

"Oke, tolong buatkan aku instagram."

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _[@Baekhyunee04 starting following you_** ]

Sehun memasang seringainya begitu ia melihat notifikasi dari ponsel milik Chanyeol yang sedang ia mainkan.

Jangan tanya kenapa ponsel milik Chanyeol bisa tersesat sampai ke ruang klub basket, salahkan empunya yang meninggalkan sembarangan.

"Hey, Jong. Lihat ini." Sehun menunjukkan layar ponsel Chanyeol kearah Jongin yang sedang memakan ramen instannya.

"Itu Baekhyun yang pacar pura-puranya Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Iya, itu dia. Tapi instagramnya sepertinya baru. Belum ada postingan yang ia kirim, followers nya 0 dan followingnya baru Chanyeol," Jelas Sehun setelah menstalk akun instagram Baekhyun.

"Kau tau hun, aku ada firasat kalau hubungan mereka akan lebih dari sekedar pacar pura-pura," komentar Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Balas Sehun.

"Entah, hanya firasat. Baekhyun ini tipe Chanyeol sekali. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa dua-duanya tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain. Bertaruh 1000 won Chanyeol akan menyatakan cintanya duluan."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertaruh 1500 won."

"Deal."

 ** _xxx_**

Kris terpilih menjadi ketua kelas.

Baekhyun, Seulgi dan Joohyun bersorak heboh sedangkan Jongdae malah menunjukkan kor penuh kecewa dan protes.

"Kenapa kau? Tidak sudi aku menjadi anggota dari kelas yang kau ketuai," Protes Jongdae.

"Diam wahai rakyat biasa. Aku adalah raja disini." Kris tertawa dengan nada sombongnya, lalu berdiri didepan kelas seraya menggulung lengan seragamnya.

"Baiklah rakyat-rakyatku, saatnya mengungumkan apa posisi kalian dikelas ini." Kris mengacuhkan suara sorakan seisi kelasnya-- _apalagi Jongdae yang bersorak paling keras_ \--memilih untuk menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya.

"Doyeon, kau jadi wakil ketua kelas," Tunjuk Kris semaunya sendiri. Membuat anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk mengenakan kutek bersama teman sebangkunya tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Protes Doyeon tidak terima. Ia itu hanya ingin menjadi warga kelas yang taat dan beriman.

"Karena kau terlihat berguna," Jawab Kris sekenanya dan tidak mendengarkan lagi makian Doyeon terhadap dirinya.

"Sekertaris...Baekhyun!" Tunjuk Kris lagi. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan instagram baru mendongak.

"Aku jadi sekertaris?" Tanya Baekhyun mengulang.

"Iya tulisanmu bagus," Jawab Kris sekenanya lagi. Padahal, ia saja belum pernah melihat tulisan Baekhyun mengingat program KBM belum dimulai.

"Lalu bendahara, Joohyun!" Mendengar itu, Joohyun tak terima.

"Tidak mau, aku malas!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau sempurna dengan posisi itu. Wajahmu mirip depkolektor."

"YAK!" Joohyun melempar pensilnya kearah Kris, tapi meleset.

"Dan sisanya menjadi warga kelas yang taat, beriman dan patuh terhadap hukum oke?" Jongdae menimpuk Kris dengan buku tulis, kali ini berhasil.

"Baiklah tugas pertama. Baekhyun, bantu aku dengan formulir pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler ini."

"Oke."

 ** _xxx_**

"Terima kasih sunbae," Ujar Kris dan Baekhyun lalu membungkuk bersama sebelum keluar dari ruang klub dance.

SM SHS memang memiliki banyak klub, dari yang berbau akademik hingga non-akademik. Mereka mewajibkan seluruh siswanya mengikuti satun klub.

"Kau ikut klub apa Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum ketujuan berikutnya, ruang klub basket untuk menyerahkan formulir siswa dikelasnya yang ingin bergabung disana.

"Klub basket. Tadinya aku ingin mengikuti klub lukis, tapi entah kenapa banyak yang melarang." Kris mendengus, mengingat banyaknya yang melarang masuk kedalam klub lukis. Padahal lukisan Kris tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Iya, tapi kau hanya bisa melukis _stickman_ dan _angrybird_ , Kris.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa, jujur saja kesan pertamanya pada Kris tidak begitu baik. Ia kira, Kris adalah anak kota yang cuek dan sombong. Apalagi saat pertama kali bertemu, Kris selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Nyatanya, Kris tidak begitu kok!

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan instagram baru milikmu?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

"Jujur, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Baru saja setengah jam dimainkan oleh Joohyun dan Seulgi, followers ku sudah mencapai 135! Aku curiga mereka membeli folowers dengan pulsa yang tersisa di ponselku!" Celoteh Baekhyun, membuat Kris tertawa.

Kris menganggap Baekhyun pembual pada awalnya. Bagaimana matanya penuh keraguan dan tingkah gugupnya saat mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pacarnya. Kris tahu, Baekhyun itu ingin menjadi siswa SMA keren, jadi Kris kira Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya Chanyeol agar diterima di kelompok, padahal mereka berteman atas dasar suka sama suka. Baekhyun terlalu banyak menonton drama.

Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak berbohong, pandangannya kepada Baekhyun menjadi berubah sedikit lebih baik. Dan ia rasa, Baekhyun cukup manis kok untuk disandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Langkah mereka berhenti di tujuan terakhir. Ruangan klub radio. Ruangan mereka memang berada di pojok lorong klub ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Dan tentu saja klub impian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu orangnya pemalu. Alasan dia ingin menjadi siswa yang keren juga sedikit konyol: karena ingin memiliki banyak teman.

Baekhyun tidak percaya diri, jad dia susah berbaur dengan orang-orang. Baekhyun lebih suka komunikasi yang melewati sebuah perantara dari pada bertatapan langsung. Makanya, cita-cita Baekhyun adalah menjadi penyiar terkenal.

Walau tidak terlihat, suara nya bisa didengar banyak orang. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu malu untuk menyampaikan apa yang dia sampaikan.

"Matamu berbinar sekali hanya dengan melihat ruangannya. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya ya?" Tebak Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Kris mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sambil berseru 'permisi sunbae' hingga pintu itu dibuka.

Dan tunggu, kenapa yang keluar malah sosok Chanyeol?

"Aku datang untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran," Kata Kris singkat dan memberikan dua lembar yang tersisa pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mati kutu begitu ia sadar, ia tengah dilirik oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang tengah melirik menyeringai begitu mendapati nama Baekhyun berada di salah satu dari formulir pendaftaran itu.

 _Kau membuat drama yang kita buat jadi jauh lebih mudah, Byun_

"Baiklah terimakasih. Boleh aku pinjam Baekhyunnya ngomong-ngomong?"

Begitu Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Rencana dan kebohongan lainnya, ini dia.

 ** _xxx_**

Ruangan itu berukuran minimalis dengan tembok kedap suara yang terasa halus jika tersentuh tangan. Ada papan tulis kecil dengan meja panjang minimalis dan bangku-bangku yang mengitarinya. Lalu ada banyak tombol-tombol didepan ruangan yang dibatasi pembatas kaca.

Itu ruangan siaran!

Baekhyun langsung mengintip apa yang ada di balik kaca itu. Sebuah meja, kursi, serta alat-alat siaran. Begitu melihat sebuah headphone, Baekhyun memekik girang. Itu pasti akan terlihat keren jika Baekhyun memakainya sambil membacakan skrip siaran langsung.

"Kau tidak masuk ke klub ini karena aku kan?" Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Bibirnya merengut karena Chanyeol terus saja memberikan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak, aku masuk ke sini karena aku tertarik pada klub radio!" Balas Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Duduk diatas meja sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Yakin? Sedikit loh peminat klub radio."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" Baekhyun berseru lucu. Membuat Chanyeol terbahak melihatnya. Sumpah, ekspresi Baekhyun saat marah adalah hal termanis dan terlucu yang pernah Chanyeol lihat.

"Oke-oke, aku disini ingin menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya. Jadi saat aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat atau kemanapun yang sangat lumrah orang datangi bersama kekasihnya kau harus ikut. Selebihnya, kita bisa saling tidak mengenal sehingga tidak ada terbebani. Kita hanya menjalani ini semua demi status di mata orang bukan? Dengan begitu aku pikir itu lebih baik. Lakukan interaksi secukupnya saja," Jelas Chanyeol.

"Setuju," Balas Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak setuju jika diberi kemudahan seperti itu. Lagipula, siapa ingin lama-lama dekat dengan anak nakal seperti Chanyeol ini.

"Sore ini, aku akan manggung di kafe tempat biasa aku bekeja. Disana parah, para perempuan benar-benar menyeramkan. Disana, aku butuh kau datang sebagai tamengku agar mereka tidak berani macam-macam." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung berbinar semangat.

"Manggung di kafe? Semacam ngeband dikafe bersama teman-teman sebagai iseng dan menggunakan uang hasil kerja part time untuk membeli sepatu? Seperti yang anak keren lakukan?" Tutur Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mendesah malas. Anak ini mulai lagi.

Apa Baekhyun tidak memabca biografinya dengan baik? Sudah jelas Chanyeol ini anak menteri, untuk apa kerja part time demi sebuah sepatu? Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bermain motor dimalam hari atau tawuran saja sekalian.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai pelampiasan kesukaanya bermain musik tapi dihalangi oleh sang ayah.

"Iya, anggap saja begitu. Jadi agar aku bisa menghubungimu, berikan ID LINE mu cepat," Ujar Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol horor, membuat Chanyeol kembali heran dengan tingkah anak ini.

" _Sunbae_ , apa kau sedang memodusiku?"

Bunuh Chanyeol di rawa-rawa, _please_.

 ** _xxx_**

 _Gaje? emang_

 _aku jadi bingung mau nempatin konflik nya dimana, padah konflik nya juga gak berat-berat amat wkwk_

 _disini chanbaek lagi masa pengenalan, ntar dulu konflik gajenya HAHA_

 _Yeah intinya cerita ini gak bakal panjang-panjang dan dalam chapter sedikit sih tamat._

 _aku harap begitu :))_

 _karena selama aku nulis fict entah itu di wattpad di line atau disini, belum pernah ada yang nyampe kata tamat ehe_

 _Jadi doain aja ehehwhwhe_

 _inspirasiku bergantung mood dan moodku bergantung sama review kalian yang lucu-lucu. Jadi ayo review biar fast /maksa.g_

 _See u next chap!_


	6. Chapter 5: Little Accident

**_Part 5:_**

 ** _Little Accident_**

 ** _xxx_**

Ini semua diluar ekspetasi Baekhyun.

Tujuan Baekhyun cuma ingin menjadi siswa keren, tapi kenapa malah sekarang menjadi siswa populer?

Setiap Baekhyun lewat, pasti ada saja yang menyapanya. Padahal, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Jadi ya Baekhyun cuma tersenyum membalas sspaan mereka.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Joohyun dan Seulgi kepada instagramnya. Hanya dalam satu hari followers Baekhyun sudah mencapai angka 200 lebih. 95% followersnya adalah anak sekolahnya yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Kedua perempuan itu juga ngotot agar Baekhyun memposting sesuatu dalam akunnya. Jadi, Baekhyun cuma memposting foto Mongryoung, anjing nya. Baru beberapa menit sudah dibanjiri like dan komentar.

Pengaruh Chanyeol benar-benar besar bagi kehidupan SMA Baekhyun.

"Sayang!" Baekhyun bergeridik begitu sebuah suara berat memanggilnya mesra. Membuat hampir satu koridor menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun seperti orang sinting.

Sumpah deh, ini benar-benar Chanyeol yang katanya ketua geng Ex'Act kan? Baekhyun rasa, Chanyeol terlalu mendalami peran pacar baik-baiknya.

"Ahh iya..."Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menatap pemuda jangkung itu heran.

"Kenapa sunbae bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah hanya interaksi sewajarnya saja?" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun, lalu melirik kearah perempuan yang sedang menatapnya mendidih diujung sana.

"Diam, itu ada mantanku setelah satu hari pacaran. Kita panas-panasi dia biar dia tidak mengejarku lagi," Bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

Tapi kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdebar keras? Baekhyun kan ngapa-ngapain!

 ** _xxx_**

Suasana ' _Coffe Late_ ' terlihat cukup ramai. Dari pegawai kantoran yang berunding, mahasiswa yang menumpang _wifi_ hingga remaja-remaja yang sekedar hang-out disana.

Baekhyun duduk didekat panggung kecil. Sibuk memikirkan kanapa nama kafe ini adalah ' _Coffe Late_ ' bukankah itu artinya kopi yang terlambat? Apa Baekhyun salah mengartikan ya?

"Pacarnya Chanyeol ya?" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk didepan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Iya ya?" Entah kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh orang asing.

Pemuda itu terbahak, "Aduh kau lucu sekali. Mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa pacarnya kesini, pasti kau sangat spesial. Kasian fans Chanyeol, kalah cantik darimu," kata pemuda itu membuat Baekhyun merona. Jadi dia yang pertama kesini sebagai pacar Chanyeol?

"Omong-omong, namaku Jonghyun. Vokalis band disini. Duduk disini dengan manis ya, kita akan segera mulai perform." Jonghyun berdiri mengusap-ngusap kepala Baekhyun.

Jonghyun baik dan ramah, kok mau ya berteman dengan anak nakal kayak Chanyeol?

Lampu kafe tiba-tiba sedikit redup, semua orang bersorak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung kecil tepat didepannya. Beberapa orang keluar dari belakang panggung termasuk Jonghyun dan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus hitam lalu dipadukan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang digulung sampai siku. Jeans dan sepatu sekolahnya tadi terlihat bagus dipadukan. Ia menggunakan topi berbalik dan memegang stik drum dengan mantap.

Duh, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat keren sih?

Chanyeol yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun seperti itu jujur sajae merasa salah tingkah. Apalagi Baekhyun yang menatapnya terpesona dengan kedua mata bulat jernihnya.

Walau Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya terpesona oleh stik drum Chanyeol dan berpikir, kira-kira berapa harganya.

Lagu _I Smile_ milik _Day6_ pun mengalun memenuhi isi kafe. Semua pengunjung menikmatinya tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat bersemangat memainkan drumnya. Sebenarnya, jika Chanyeol bukan anak nakal, ia akan menjadi tipe idaman Baekhyun. Kurang apalagi coba? Ketua klub radio yang Baekhyun impikan, aktif disekolah, pintar bermain alat musik, anak direktur rumah sakit yang artinya otomatis kaya ( _Kata Kyungsoo, hidup itu harus realistis. Jadi harus cari yang kaya-kaya_ ) dan tentu saja tampan.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa Chanyeol bisa disebut anak nakal ya? Selama ini sih Baekhyun hanya menilai Chanyeol dari cerita versi teman-temannya. Tawuranlah, kebut-kebutan malam, tukang berontak dan segala macamnya bersama kelompoknya. Tapi sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol tampak normal. Makan di kantin bersama gengnya, ketua klub, kerja part time di kafe, dan banyak yang menyukainya.

Duh, Baekhyun jadi pusing sendiri.

Jadi sebenarnya, Chanyeol itu berbahaya apa tidak sih?

"Tidak menikmati penampilannya?" Lagi, sebuah suara serak berat itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah ada didepannya, langsung meminum _milkshake_ cokelat Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga tak sadar penampilan Chanyeol dengan bandnya sudah berakhir.

" _Sunbae_ , kau ini berbahaya atau tidak?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak paham.

"Maksud mu?"

"Apa _sunbae_ merokok?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jangankan merokok, menghirup asap rokok saja Chanyeol sudah keselek.

"Apa _sunbae_ memakai obat-obatan terlarang?" Tanya Baekhyun makin random.

"Tidak baek, aku bisa dibunuh ayahku jika melakukannya." Bayangkan saja ayahnya adalah menteri direktur rumah sakit! Bisa dipenggal kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa Sunbae melakukan sex bebas?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak. Memang mukanya terlihat seperti remaja yang mengalami salah pergaulan apa?!

"Baek, sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Chanyeol akhirnya kesal dengan semua pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menyudutkan itu.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Aku bingung sebenarnya sunbae ini anak baik atau anak nakal," Tutur Baekhyun lugu, Chanyeol masih tak paham.

"Katanya sunbae itu ketua Ex'Act perkumpulan anak pemberontak. Suka tawuran dan balapan liar. Suka membully orang yang lemah. Tapi sunbae juga ketua klub radio, pintar bermain musik dan memilik banyak penggemar. Aku kan jadi bingung!" Lanjut Baekhyun kesal. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol semakin tertohok mendengarnya. Fitnah macam apa itu?!

"Baek, dari mana kau mendengar semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas.

"Dari teman-temanku," Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Astaga, jadi selama ini candaannya bersama teman-temannya disalah artikan oleh anak-anak satu sekolah?

Chanyeol memang suka kebut-kebutan malam-malam. Tapi itu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sambil bercanda. Bertaruh siapa yang terakhir kali sampai pos satpam harus mentraktir ramyeon instan mini market. Itu juga di sisi sepi komplek perumahan mereka sehingga tidak akan mengganggu keamanan dan ketertiban masyarakat!

Chanyeol juga suka tawuran. Jujur sih ini memang hal negatif. Tapi jika hanya berisi 4 orang apakah bisa dinamakan tawuran? Sekolah-sekolah lain suka mencari masalah, makanya Ex'Act membasmi hama-hama itu. Apalagi setiap kali mereka baru mengadakan pertandingan dan pihak mereka menang. Pasti ada yang tidak terima dan mengibarkan bendera perang. Ex'Act malah bisa dibilang satpam squadnya SM SHS! Wajarkan remaja laki-laki sehat terlibat sebuah perkelahian?

Membully juga bukan kepada kaum lemah seperti yang waktu itu Chanyeol katakan. Jika anak itu kelewatan dan bersikap menyebalkan maka, anggota Ex'Act akan segera menegurnya (walau cara yang dilakukan sedikit kasar sih) MENEGUR itu sama dengan MEMBULLY? Hah Chanyeol baru tahu.

Lagipua, Ex'Act dibentuknya cuma sekedar iseng. Kalau kata Jongin, biar terlihat seperti _Sucide Squad_. Yah intinya sih, Jongin bakal menganggap Sehun adalah _Harley Queen_ nya.

Membolos dan berontak kepada guru juga bukannya dilakukan oleh setiap orang yang pernah sekolah?

Jadi ini pandangan yang selama ini warga sekolah berikan padanya juga kepada teman-temannya? Siapa bedebah yang berani-beranian memfitnah dirinya, tidak tahu saja jika koneksi direktur semua ( _Maklum, anak direktur. Chanyeol tidak level dengan kelas bawah_ )

Pantas saja kantin langsung senyap begitu mereka datang. Dan alasan kenapa meja pojok kantin dikeramatkan juga karena hal ini?

Memangnya tidak boleh ya segerombolan anak yang kebetulan kaya semua kebetulan tampan dan kebetulan jago bela diri berkumpul? Dan dengan entengnya mereka menyebut Ex'Act sebagai geng pemberontak?

Mereka pikir ini F4 _Boys Before Flowers_ atau cerita di fiksi remaja _online_?!

"Sunbae, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menatap Chanyeol diam dengan ekspersi kesalnya.

"Baek, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita _selfie_ dulu lalu kau masukkan ke instagram."

Yeah, sebelum Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan Baekhyun yang super salah paham, setidak nya mereka tidak melupakan rencana mereka.

 ** _xxx_**

"Seriusan? Mereka pikir selama ini kita berandal sekolah seperti yang ada di film-film? Kalau Jongin sih mungkin masih bisa diterima, tapi ini ada Suho loh yang melihat kucing melahirkan saja menangis harus!"

"Memang apa yang salah dengan wajahku!"

"Kelahiran itu momen yang mengharukan tau!"

Chanyeol berada di base camp kedua mereka, rumah Suho yang selalu terbuka lebar untuk mereka dengan banyak makanan. Makanya, mahluk seperti Jongin dan Sehun betah disini.

"Iya, aku juga baru tahu. Apa kita terlihat seperti preman?" Chanyeol mematut dirinya sendiri di cermin kamar Suho. Tapi yang ia dapati malah wajah tampan layaknya personil _boygroup_ EXO.

Mari kita tinggalkan Chanyeol dengan kadar kepedean tingginya.

"Mungkin karena hal ini juga, sekolah-sekolah lain suka menantang kita untuk tawuran. Penasaran ingin mengalahkan yang tak terkalahkan mungkin?" Ujar Jongin lalu tertawa.

"Tapi, sebenarnya kita pernah tawuran beneran tidak?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengingat.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah berkelahi dengan jumlah kurang dari 10 orang tanpa menggunakan senjata berbahaya adalah tawuran, maka kita pernah." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya heran, dari mana semua presepsi aneh itu?

"Balapan liar malam hari ya? Jadi selama kita kebutan-kebutan didalam komplek demi ramyeon instan itu balapan liar. Oke, cukup tau," Sahut Jongin.

"Sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah tersebar luas di antara anak-anak kan? Cukup keren kok kalau didengar," Ujar Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya pecinta film bergenre _school_ _life_ - _action_.

"Susahnya jadi orang terkenal, ada skandal dimana-mana." Tak lama, Suho segera di timpuk Chanyeol oleh bantalnya.

Tak menghiraukan masalah itu lagi, mereka kembali terlarut dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti biasa, sekarang Sehun dan Jongin bermain _Ludo_ , Chanyeol menonton _Spiderman_ 3 yang entah sudah berapa kali ditayangkan di TV swasta sambil menguyah keripik kentang dan Suho yang menjelajahi media sosialnya.

"Pfftt, apa ini? Yeolli hyung?" Ujar Suho menahan tawanya. Membuat semua yang ada di kamar Suho menoleh.

"Yeolli?" Tanya Chanyeol, merasa panggilan agak menjijikan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

 **Instagram**

 ** _@Baekhyunee04_**

[ _Foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berangkulan disebuah kafe sambil tersenyum manis_ ]

 **203 like / 37 comments**

 **Melihat penampilan Yeolli _Hyung_ yang sangat keren! _Hyung_ , jangan pelit. Ajarkan Baekki bermain drum juga! /pout**

"Yeolli? Baekki? Kalian akan bermain _We Got Married_ atau apa?" Komentar Sehun menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Yeolli _hyung_ , jonginie juga ingin belajar bermain drum!" Seru Jongin super menjijikan sebelum ikut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya syok melihat postingan Baekhyun. Ia memang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengepost sesuatu, tapi tak disangka dengan caption _se-cheesy_ ini!

Benar-benar menggelikan, Baekhyun harus diomeli besok.

Menjijikan Yeol, tapi kenapa pipimu merona?

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun pulang kerumah disambut dengan kakaknya dengan sebuah sambutan super hangat.

"Selamat datang kerumah Baekkinya Yeolli!" Sindir kakaknya telak, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

" _Captionnya_ bukan aku yang buat!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. "Dan jangan sekali-kali bilang kepada ayah dan ibu kalau aku pacaran atau rahasia jika kau memiliki 2 anak ekor kucing di kamar akan kuberitahu juga!" Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Yak, tidak perlu pakai mengancam!" Seru Baekbom-- _Hyungnya_.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa merah ditempeli poster _Iron Man_ \--karakter super hero kesukaannya. Alasannya simpel, dia tampan, keren juga kaya. Ingat kata Kyungsoo, kekayaan itu penting.

Ia merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya. Mengingat kembali penjelasan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukan anak nakal.

Yang berarti Chanyeol adalah tipenya.

Tapi mereka hanya pacar pura-pura jadi Baekhyun tidak boleh baper.

Ia mengerang frustasi. Pacar pura-puranya adalah tipe idealnya, tapi jika ia menyukai Chanyeol, bukankah itu melanggar perjanjian?

Ia meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _LINE_ nya dan membuka display picture milik Chanyeol. Itu Chanyeol dengan baju kasualnya dijalanan malam dengan topi nike andalan. Headernya foto gantungan tas couple mereka dan statusnya adalah 'bbh04'.

Yeah itu semua demi kepentingan penyamaran status mereka berdua. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya statusnya bertuliskan 'pcy61'

Ia memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi tipe idealnya adalah Chanyeol! Bagaimana jika nanti ia khilaf?

Frustasi, Baekhyun memilih untuk mandi. Meletakkan ponselnya sedikit kasar. Tanpa sadar membuka roomchatnya dengan Chanyeol dan mengirim satu stiker.

 **LINE**

 **Chanyeol** : _Ke kafe sekarang._

 _15.30pm_

 **Baekhyunne** : _ok._

 _15.32pm_

 _Read_

 **Baekhyunne** : [ _mengirim stiker cony dengan hati yang bertebaran_ ]

 _19.34pm_

 ** _xxx_**

 _Entah kenapa diriku apdet lg pdhl bsk itu uas. biarin lah namanya juga childern jaman jigeum._

 _pokoknya sih ya disini bakal ada saingan nya pcy buat dapetin bbh tapi y dia blm muncul ampe skrng hnng_

 _terus lah karena aku penganut emansipasi uke/? disini harus pcy dulu yg baper ama bbh/maksa_

 _udhlah ya masih kobam sama mma_

 _BAEKHYUN CANTIQ BANGET DISITU WOI_

 _kalo di mama (acara terbullshit 2k17 /tepuk tangan) mereka nangis nangis gitu nah di mma mereka seneng banget. yang bikin aku kobam ada momen yang kata kai tuh meluk baekhyun eh si chanyeol langsung narik baekhyun gak nyantai gitu terus dipeluk baekhyunnya kayak cemburu gitu._

 _DUH BAEKHYUN HAVE A POSESIF GIANT BOYFRIEND AKHHAKHH_

 _sekian, mau lanjut kobam. cinta kalean._

 _see u next chap!_


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Wanna Fall

**_Part 6:_**

 ** _Don't Wanna Fall_**

 ** _xxx_**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Tinggal tersisa dua hari lagi untuk bersenang-senang mengingat hari senin waktunya kegiatan KBM dimulai.

Jongin dan Sehun tetap pada posisi tidur berpelukan mesra mereka sedangkan Suho sudah mengacak tempat tidurnya dengan tendangan kaki kesana-kemari.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sudah bangun. Duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memegang erat ponselnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kembali ponselnya tapi langsung ia lempar begitu saja begitu melihat isinya.

Baekhyun mengirimkan stiker dengan penuh gambar hati berwarna merah disekitarnya.

Apa maksudnya Baekhyun mengirim stiker itu kepada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun suka padanya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun sedang menggodanya? Tapi bahkan anak itu anti anak nakal.

Baekhyun sedang memberikan kode pengantar kematiannya? Itu paling terlihat masuk akal.

Tapi sebenarnya, apa alasan Baekhyun mengirim stiker itu? Hanya stiker yang tidak dibumbui kata-kata apapun?

Terlalu banyak spekulasi di otak Chanyeol. Yang entah kenapa membuat jantung nya berdebar-debar.

"Sial, kenapa aku malah merasa senang?"

Baekhyun tidak sadar, jika Baekhyun lebih berbahaya dari diri Chanyeol sendiri.

 ** _xxx_**

Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia super bersemangat dan terus saja mematut dirinya sendiri di cermin yang tengah memakai _sweater baby blue_ dipadukan jeans hitamnya. Membuat Baekbom yang sedari tadi menatapnya diambang pintu mengernyit heran.

"Ada _bookingan_ ya hari ini?"

" _Booking_ apanya! Hari ini aku akan pergi menonton pertandingan basket bersama teman-temanku!" Balas Baekhyun kesal. _Booking_ apa coba? Baekhyun ini polos tau!

"Menonton pertandingan? Bukan kencan dengan Yeolli hyungmu kan?" Goda Baekbom dengan alis narik turun.

"Bukan astaga, hanya pergi ke SMA sebelah untuk menonton pertandingan bersama teman-teman. Mensupport kakak kelas itu adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan oleh siswa keren kak," Balas Baekhyun setengah menggerutu. Baekbom kenapa suka sekali menganggunya.

"Baekhyun, temanmu datang menjemputmu!" Seru ibu nya dari lantai bawah. Membuat Baekhyun terpekik senang, mengambil tasnya dan langsung turun kebawah meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menggodanya dengan 'Apakah Yeolli hyung menjemputmu?'

Baekhyun turun langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Hai Baek, kau terlihat manis ngomong-ngomong," Sapa Kris sambil tersenyum. Duduk di ruang tamu bersama ibunya.

"Makasih Kris, kau juga tampan. Jadi, ayo berangkat!"

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol mendesah malas. Kenapa ia harus bersama orang-orang bodoh ini sih?

"Ayolah Chanyeol, pasang senyumanmu. Jangan biarkan para penggemarmu kecewa."

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket antara JYP SHS dan SM SHS. Sebenarnya ini termasuk dalam bagian festival olahraga, namun karena semester lalu cuaca sangat buruk, pertandingan final sampai tertunda hingga melewatkan tahun ajaran baru. Makanya beberapa wajah baru muncul sedangkan yang tadinya ada didalam tim malah duduk di bangku penonton menyoraki mantan tim nya karena ia sudah terlanjur lulus.

Maka dari itu, Jongin dan Sehun pun menarik paksa Chanyeol dan Suho untuk datang menonton pertandingan final mereka.

"Untuk apasih aku ikut?" Protes Chanyeol kesal. Apa kedua anak monyet ini tidak tahu jika dirinya tengah diselimuti perasaan super aneh karena stiker yang dikirim Baekhyun?

"Untuk menarik perhatian. Kau kan yang paling populer, jadi bisalah hasut beberapa gadis untuk menyoraki kita." Sehun mengganggap ideanya brilian, Jongin pun setuju.

"Lalu, untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanya Suho membenarkan letak topinya.

"Untuk mentraktir kita usai menang nanti!" Seru Sehun dan Jongin kompak. Dasar pasangan idiot.

Suho mendengarnya mendegus. Lagi-lagi ia hanya dianggap ATM berjalan. Sialan.

 _"Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol dari SM SHS?"_

 _"Astaga mau dilihat dari segi manapun, ia sangat tampan!"_

 _"Aku akan menjadi kekasihnya!"_

 _"Hei, dia milikku!"_

 _"Chanyeol oppa, follback instagramku!"_

Chanyeol mengerang mendengar semua teriakan itu. Baru beberapa hari ia merasakan ketenangan, tapi sekarang semua teriakan bising itu terdengar lagi.

Menatap Jongin dan Sehun geram. Tapi yang ditatap malah sedang tebar pesona dengan pejual sosis bakar di area jajanan.

"Hei-hei, bukankah itu Baekhyun?!" Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol heboh, membuat sang empunya menoleh. Benar saja itu Baekhyun dengan surai hitam gelapnya, sweater babyblue dan tas yang terpasang gantungan couple mereka.

Lumayan manis lah.

Chanyeol hanya ingin mengabaikan saja--toh mereka diluar sekolah dan perjanjian itu tidak berlaku disini, tapi begitu melihat sosok jangkung yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun, entah kenapa begitu menarik atensi milik Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di bangku penonton paling atas,tapi terlihat seperti memiliki percakapan sendiri karena ketiga temannya yang lain sedang membahas sesuatu dengan topik lain. Melihat bagaimana tangan itu merangkul mesra sedangkan yang dirangkul malah terus berbicara dengan mata berbinar kelewat senang. Melihatnya, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol mendidih..

Chanyeol merasa panas.

Ayolah, dia tidak cemburu. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika ada anak sekolah yang melihatnya terus berpikir Baekhyun selingkuh dari Chanyeol atau mengetahui status pura-pura Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kan gawat!

Dan bukankah baru tadi malam Baekhyun mengiriminya stiker penuh tanda cinta? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Chanyeol merasa sedikit terkhianati.

Loh.

"Woah, skandal-skandal! Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah melihat pacar pura-pura anda jalan dengan pria lain?" Suho mengepalkan tangannya tepat didepan mulut Chanyeol, seakan ia adalah reporter berita gosip terupdate yang sedang mewawancari, tidak lupa dengan micnya. Sehun tiba-tiba kembali dari aksi tebar pesonanya. Menekuk tangannya kearah pundaknya, berpose seakan sikunya adalah sebuah kamera. Seakan ia adalah juru kamera professional nya.

Jongin? Anggap saja dia tukang gulung kabelnya.

"Biasa saja, asal jangan bertemu dengan anak satu sekolah saja dan membuat berita yang tidak diharapkan terdengar," Jawab Chanyeol acuh lalu berjalan. Membuat ketiga temannya ber-oh ria secara dramatis.

"Duh sungguh memilukan kisah cinta seorang Park Chanyeol. Ingin mengetahui kelanjutan kisahnya? Nantikan setelah jeda komersial berikut ini!"

Dasar para anak monyet.

 ** _xxx_**

Pertandingan dimulai dengan riuhnya. Sehun dan Jongin terlihat paling bersinar diatas lapangan sana. Mendribel bola kesana-kemari, mencetak poin, saling melempar bola satu sama lain. Memasang wajah garang saat berhadapan dengan pemain lawan. Berpelukan seperti sepasang homo jika mereka berhasil melakukan _three point_ dengan mulus.

Suho dari tadi menonton dengan serius. Sesekali meringis jika sekolah mereka melakukan kesalahan dan sesekali memekik tertahan jika mendapatkan skor.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol menyukai olahraga. Basket juga bisa dibilang sebagai hobinya mengingat setiap jumat sore, mereka akan bermain basket di lapangan komplek rumah mereka.

Tapi saat ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus. Bayangan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan orang lain terus saja berputar diotaknya.

Apa karena Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun itu adalah miliknya? Maksudnya, beberapa hari yang lalu mereka selalu bersama dengan status sebagai pacar Chanyeol. Jadi mungkin, Chanyeol merasa miliknya sedang diganggu oleh orang lain?

Chanyeol meringis. Miliknya? Sejak kapan Baekhyun adalah miliknya? Sialan. Itu terdengar sangat posesif.

"Chanyeol, kita menang!" Seru Suho heboh lalu beridir melakukan selebrasu seperti yang semua anak SM lakukan. Tim mereka menang telak!

"Oh, iya. Wow, selamat." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan wajah kosongnya. Bahkan menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari para anak perempuan yang dari tadi melihatnya.

"Kau kenapasih dari tadi?" Suho mendelik, kesal juga kalau direspon seperti itu. Padahal dia sudah semangat juga.

"Entah, lapar mungkin?" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Lapar akan senyuman Baekki?" Celetuk Suho kesal, tapi tertawa mengingat panggilan Baekki dan Yeolli.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin," Ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk sepasang manusia yang masih berpelukan tak tahu tempat. Dasar.

"Yakin, tidak ingin menarik seseorang dulu?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah tatapan Suho ke tempat teratas bangku penonton. Disana ada Baekhyun-- _masih manis dengan swater_ _birunya_ \--melompat girang dengan bibir yang selalu tersenyum. Memeluk lengan pria jangkung disebelahnya erat sambil terus melompat seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol panas. Kenapa rasanya seperti sedang diselingkuhi tepat didepan mata?

"Suho, sepertinya aku harus melabrak seseorang."

 ** _xxx_**

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menonton sebuah pertandingan olahraga. Memang dia bukan tipe yang suka menonton pertandingan olahraga. Ia lebih suka menonton konser atau sebuah bazar makanan.

Tapi, yang tadi itu luar biasa!

Mendengar sorakan heboh penonton, pertandingan yang mendebarkan dan adrenalin yang memuncak saat tim mereka akan melakukan _shooting_.

"Kris! Kris! Tadi itu keren sekali!" Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun mengatakan itu pada Kris seraya memeluk tangan Kris sambil melompat-lompat girang.

"Kau sebegitu sukanya ya?" Kris tertawa melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Jongdae, Seulgi dan Joohyun yang menatap itu dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Ow-ow Kris, kau tidak berniat menikung Chanyeol _sunbae_ kan?" Seulgi menggodanya, sedikit membuat Kris salah tingkah.

"Apa-apaan, tipeku bukan Baekhyun tau!" Elak Kris lalu tertawa. Mendengarnya, Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa--walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa cerah seperti itu, Kris mengangkat tangannya hendakhendak mengusak rambut Baekhyun, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangannya kuat.

Itu Chanyeol, dengan muka tidak bersahabatnya.

"Sekalipun dia tipemu, bisakah tanganmu tidak menyentuh milikku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Bahkan Suho yang ada di belakangnya sedikit merinding mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol.

Kris yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sedikit takut, tapi entah keberanian darimana malah balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh, maafkan aku _sunbae_." Kris mengatakan itu datar dengan tatapan lurusnya kearah Chanyeol. Yang ditatap seperti itu makin tersulut, secara tidak langsung Kris telah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap interaksi kedua orang yang ia kenal. Kenapa mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan bermusuhan?

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, berbalik menatap Baekhyun sedikit melembut. Tapi tetap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kesini? kan aku bisa menjemputmu dan kita bisa bersama." Suara Chanyeol sarat akan kecewa juga marah.

Tapi itu semua membuat Baekhyun bingung. Bukankah pernjanjian mereka hanya sebatas disekolah saja? Artinya jika diluar mereka bukan sepasang kekasihkan? Lagipula Baekhyun bersikap sewajarnya, kenapa Chanyeol marah?

"Aku kira kita berjanji untuk--" Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun erat. Menggenggam nya.

"Sampai disini, aku akan membawa Baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah menemaninya menonton pertandingan tadi." Chanyeol menatap kesemua teman Baekhyun, lalu menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari sana.

"Ah itu..." Suho masih ada disana, bisa melihat suasana canggung. "Maafkan dia, oke? Dia tipe kekasih yang posesif hehe walau sebenarnya bukan. Bersenang-senanglah," Ujar Suho canggung sebelum bergegas pergi menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga, aku kaget. Tapi yang tadi itu manis sekali!" Joohyun memekik tertahan.

"Iya! Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sunbae posesif!" Seulgi ikut-ikutan. Dasar perempuan.

"Lagian dari tadi aku perhatikan, tingkahmu ke Baekhyun itu berbeda. Kau tertarik padanya?" Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Seulgi dan Joohyun menatap Kris menyelidik.

"Apa? kubilang dia bukan tipeku." Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kris. Tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongdae maupun duo perempuan berisik. Pikirannya kosong. Menatap lurus kearah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan.

Tapi itu ponsel milik seniornya tadi kan?

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun mendapatkan berjuta-jura tatapan lagi. Bedanya, semua nya itu tatapan tajam dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Ia hanya merunduk, melirik sedikit Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. Berjalan cepat dengan muka galaknya. Membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

Didepan sana, ada meja yang berisikan Jongin dan Sehun. Sehub tengah meluruskan kakinya, sesekali meringis jika dipijit pelan oleh Jongin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol menarik kursi disebelah Jongin dan mendudukan Baekhyun sedikit kasar.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap heran sepasang kekasih 'pura-pura' ini. Sampai akhirnya Suho menyusul dari belakang mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kenapa mereka?" Jongin bertanya seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya Chanyeol yang menatap intens Baekhyun.

"Pertengkaran kekasih," Jawab Suho, masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah?" Sehun dan Jongin saling memandang tak mengerti.

Sementara Baekhyun masih merunduk. Ia bersumpah tidak mengetahui apa salahnya sekarang.

"Sunbae--"

"Pertama, panggil aku hyung mulai dari sekarang." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sehub yang mendengarnya sebenarnya mau tertawa karena mengingat panggilan ' _Yeolli Hyung'_ Tapi ia urungkan begitu sadar atmosfer yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kedua, jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi sampai berangkulan seperti itu." Mendengarnya, Suho, Sehun dan Jongin hampir tersedak. Itu serius Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mendongak, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kesadarannya seakan ditarik kembali. Kenapa? Kenapa apanya? Kenapa dia marah-marah seperti kekasih super posesif dan cemburu? Kenapa ia mengatakan kepada teman Baekhyun jika Baekhyun miliknya?

KENAPA IA MARAH-MARAH BEGINI?

Jawab Chanyeol! Bernafas dan berpikir!

"Acara ini banyak dihadiri oleh anak-anak satu sekolah. Mereka bisa beranggapan yang tidak-tidak jika melihatmu sedekat itu dengan yang lain. Kau mau rahasia kita terbongkar?" Baekhyun itu polos, jadi begitu mendengar jawaban mengada-ngada Chanyeol ia langsung panik dan memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, aku kira karena perjanjian yang kita buat hanya berlaku disekolah, diluar sekolah aku boleh tidak bersama sunbae." Anak itu hampir menangis menjelaskannya. Apa Chanyeol terlalu kasar? Duh, Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi disisi lain ia sedikit kesal, berarti Baekhyun tidak mau sering-sering dekat dengannya gitu?

Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol cuma...ya ingin tahu apa alasan Baekhyun mengirim stiker seperti itu tadi malam.

Sumpah, cuma karena stiker itu aneh!

"Hyung," Koreksi Chanyeol, "Lain kali jika ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat yang beresiko akan ketemu anak satu sekolah, pergi denganku."

"Oke Hyung."

Suho saling bertukar pandang kepada duo Jongin-Sehun. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah karena kita menang, bukankah kita harus merayakannya?" Suho membuat Jongin dan Sehun berseru.

"Aku mau ayam!" Jongin mengusul lalu bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Jangan begitu Jong, kita harus bertanya pada anggota baru kita. Baekhyun, kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya lembut pada Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia malah mendapatkan pelototan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tadinya merunduk langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar. Baekhyun kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar kata 'ingin makan apa'

"Bisakah kita makan bento?"

"Oke, kita akan makan bento." Suho mengkode agar semuanya naik kedalam mobilnya. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik Baekhyun kedalam mobil Suho yang berada diujung parkiran. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin masih diam di tempat.

"Euhmm Jongin?" Panggil Sehun. Yang dipanggil menoleh, memasang wajah bertanya ' _kenapa tidak bangun?_ '

"Kakiku terkilir, bisakah kau menggendongku?" Sehun merutuk suaranya yang mengecil diakhir. Sedangkan senyuman Jongin malah melebar hingga pipinya tertarik.

"Naiklah."

Mereka semua tidak menyadari, diatas bangku penonton sana, ada perempuan yang menatap Baekhyun penuh benci.

 ** _xxx_**

Rumah Suho selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Mereka habis makam direstoran bento dengan Baekhyun. Tapi begitu anak itu merengek minta pulang, Chanyeol langsung mengantarnya tapa babibu. Setelah itu juga, Chanyeol tidak kembali ke markas. Pulang, pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia sedikit capek dan ingin tidur dirumah.

Capek terpesona oleh Baekhyun mungkin?

Jongin sibuk mencari camilan di kulkas, Sehun duduk di sofa--karena kakinya terkilir, menunggu cemilan yang akan diambilkan oleh Jongin. Sampai-sampai suara Suho berteriak terdengar memekakakan.

"PONSELKU MENGHILANG!" Serunya dramatis seraya mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Benarkah? Kenapa baru sadar?" Tanya sehun lalu menjilati mayonaise dari sela-sela jarinya. Ewh.

"Mana kutahu." Suho terlihat lemas. Era sekarang, ponsel bahkan lebih penting dari apapun. Pergi keluar tanpa ponsel rasanya sama saja dengan pergi keluar tanpa otak. Hampa dan kosong.

"Kau kan kaya, beli lagi sana." Jongin berjalan menuju Sehun, menjitak kepala Sehun karena sudah memonopoli botol mayonaise.

Suho kembali mengeluh, saran Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku kaya tapi tidak boros! Dan bukan masalah ponselnya tapi isinya!"

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Sehun, masih menjilati mayonaisenya.

"Ada lebih dari 1000 foto selfieku dan sumpah itu semua super menjijikan."

Jongin dan Sehun tersedak mayonaise.

 ** _xxx_**

"Masih ada ya orang yang membuat kata sandi dengan kombinasi angka berurut dari satu sampai enam?" Kris tertawa melihat begitu mudahnya ia membuka ponsel milik seniornya itu. Memang itu melanggar privasi, tapi karena Kris keburu penasaran dengan apa isi ponsel milik salah satu anggota Ex'Act itu, jadinya ia sedikit melihat. Mumpung yang punya juga tidak tahu.

Tidak ada yang menarik sejauh ini. Tidak ada aplikasi yang berlebihan atau mencurigakan. Sejauh ini yang Kris dapatkan adalah fakta bahwa Suho adalah penggemar marron 5 dilihat dari _wallpapernya_ juga _recent playlist_ nya.

Jari Kris mengetuk ikon galeri. Sedikit kaget melihat folder camera yang mencapai 1000 lebih. Apa saja yang ia foto?

Dimulai dari foto soal, foto kaki, foto makanan dan sisanya _selfie_.

Kris ingin terbahak rasanya, Suho yang dikenal tegas memiliki ratusan foto _selfie_ menggunakan bando kelinci dengan pose yang sama. Mungkin yang membedakan hanya pose bibir, senyum dan tangannya saja.

Suho tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis remaja baru puber. Kris tidak bisa tidak tersenyum begitu melihat keseluruhan isi ponselnya yang terkesan girly. Baekhyun saja kalah, pemuda mungil itu lebih menggemari tokoh _Iron Man_ dan gallery nya penuh dengan makanan, tokoh super hero marvel dan foto anjingnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menguasai otaknya. Apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Kris langsung berakhir dengan memikirkan Baekhyun. Anak itu polos, unik dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi Kris yakin dia tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun semudah itu. Mungkin hanya penasaran yang menyelimuti Kris sekarang ini.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar, itu berasal dari ponsel milik sunbae anggota Ex'Act itu. Tertera nama ' _Kkamjong_ ' di ponselnya, dan Kris tahu itu pasti Jongin sunbae.

"Halo?"

Dan suara halus yang terkesan lega terdengar disebrang sana. Ini Suho.

"Besok di _Coffe late_? Oke."

 ** _xxx_**

 _Sebenarnya ini udh selesai dari kemarin, tapi apa daya kuota abis. jadi ini diem-diem nyalain hospot hp emak :")_

 _Disini aku gak buat Kris jadi saingan cy koq, saingannya abang tampan dari boyben sebelah eheheh disini kris itu cuma penasaran doang_

 _kenapa judulnya dont wanna fall? ya karena cy g mau ngaku kalo sebenernya secara perlahan dia jatuh cinta sama baekhyun EAK EHEJEHEHE_ (jangan tanya arti judul chap lain karena ga ada arti khusu :")

 _btw udh selesai uas malah ada classmet :"(_

 _mawgermawger :(_

 _Oke deh thanks for reading=3_

 _see u next chap kalo w udh isi kuota_

 _ps. gak ada yg mau ngobrol sama aku gt? free to talk koq di pm dan jan lupa follow igku @ebinchan /manjat, gosah difolow.g_


	8. Chapter 7: Being Comfortable

**_Part 7:_**

 ** _Being Comfortable_**

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memeluk gulingnya erat sambil sesekali berguling kesana kemari tidak jelas. Mengabaikan perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar karena melewatkan makan malam.

Semua ini karena Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang. Baru seminggu ia mengenal Baekhyun, tapi pemuda itu sudah bisa membuat Chanyeol galau selama satu hari penuh karena stiker yang dikirimkam oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum hangat.

Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah naif dan polosnya.

Baekhyun yang mengirim stiker penuh hati kepadanya.

Dan Baekhyun yang bisa-bisanya membuat nya cemburu hanya karena ia tertawa bersama orang lain.

Chanyeol duduk dibibir kasurnya, menatap ponselnya lalu menatapnya ngeri.

Sejak kapan wallpaper ponselnya menjadi fotonya dan Baekhyun?!

Gila. Chanyeol akan gila karena Baekhyun.

 ** _xxx_**

Kris sedikit bersemangat hari ini. Maksudnya, ia hari ini akan bertemu dengan salah satu member Ex'Act. Jadi, tidak salah kan ia berpakaian baik?

Pintu kafe terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan hoodie abu-abunya masuk dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Kris tersenyum, mengkode agar sunbae nya cepat kesini.

Sedangkan Suho hanya meringis. Khawatir akan ponselnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir, memesan dua _hot chocolate_ karena cuaca pagi ini agak dingin dan membawanya ke meja Kris.

"Ah sunbae, tak perlu repot-repot," Ujar Kris sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai imbalan. Jadi...ponselku?" Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi Suho yang ketara khawatir. Kris pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, yang langsung disambut Suho dengan raut lega.

"Akhir nya kau kembali." Suho memeluk ponselnya, membuat Kris menahan tawanya melihat sisi lain dari Suho.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Aku tidak tahu jadinya jika ponselku jatuh ditangan orang yang salah, yeah ada hal berkategori 'dokumen negara' di ponselku."

 _Maksudmu 1000 lebih foto selfiemu?,_ batin Kris tertawa.

"Iya, _sunbae_. Terimakasih juga untuk cokelat panasnya." Kris mengangkat cangkirnya sebelum meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa perkenalankan dirimu secara lelengkap? Setidaknya aku harus berkenalan dengan _hoobaeku_." Kris menatap Suho, jelas sekali ekspresinya penasaran. Penasaran akan apa?

"Aku Kris Wu, murid kelas 10 dari Kanada. Sekelas dengan Baekhyun pacar nya teman _sunbae_." Kris memperkenalkan dirinya, berusaha sebaik mungkin karena siapa tahu Suho bisa menjadi temannya? Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan mengobrol dengan murid penting di sekolah ini?

Suho mengangguk, namun ekspresinya berubah mendegar kata Baekhyun. "Kau dekat dengan Baekhyun ya?"

"Kami duduk sebangku."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Suho lagi, membuat Kris menatapnya heran. Ada apa Suho dan aura interogasinya?

"Ah, kami hanya sebatas teman." Kris bisa mendengar Suho menghela nafas lega. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kris lekat.

"Apakah kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Tentu, tapi dalam konteks apa dulu?" Kris menyesap cokelat panasnya pelan.

"Yeah ini demi Baekhyun juga sih. Aku hanya ingin ada teman terdekatnya yang mengetahui dan membelanya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terbongkar." Kris diam, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Suho.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar berpacaran."

 ** _xxx_**

Ini sudah satu minggu, apa dua minggu? entah Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya. Ia terlalu menikmati masa-masanya menjadi anak SMA tahun pertama.

Teman sekelasnya asik, kelompoknya suka mengerjakan tugas bersama lalu diakhiri dengan _hang-out_ , dan statusnya sebagai pacar pura-pura Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sejujurnya, itu sedikit banyak membantu Baekhyun dalam lingkup pergaulan. Ia jadi dikenal oleh seluruh angkatan. Orang-orang ramah padanya dan instagramnya berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang ia memiliki tiga kiriman di Instagramnya. Yang pertama foto Mongryeong, yang kedua fotonya dengan Chanyeol lalu yang ketiga foto burger saus lada hitam dengan milkshake stroberi.

Baekhyun mendeklarasikan mereka berdua sebagai hidangan favoritnya.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua klub sudah dimulai dan berjalan.

"Bersemangat?" Tanya Kris seraya mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya. Bersiap untuk klub basketnya.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Baekhyun disertai anggukan penuh semangat. Siap untuk klub radio yang diimpikannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti Baek." Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Semakin hari, Kris makin menunjukkan sikap manis nya sebagai seorang kakak bagi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan klub radio. Jujur ia gugup. Gugup saking senangnya dan gugup karena ia akan berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol didepan anggota lainnya. Baekhyun hanya merasa was-was, takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka pintunya.

"Permisi..."

Semua orang yang ada didalam langsung menoleh, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang langsung memasang senyumnya.

"Dan anggota terakhir kitapun datang." Baekhyun meringis mendapati ia terlambat. Berjalan masuk dengan menutup pintu sebelumnya dan duduk diantara semua anggota yang tengah duduk melingkar. Meja sudah dipenuhi kertas, sepertinya Baekhyun telat saking gugupnya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung kesesi perkenalan saja. Dan Baekhyun, kau melewatkan sesi pengenalan ruang dan fungsi. Kau bisa menemuiku secara personal nanti, hanya kita berdua." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semuanya tertawa karena ia menggoda Baekhyun terang-terangan. Baekhyun hanya menggaruk pipinya. Ia tahu Chanyeol melakukannya demi skenario status mereka, tapi kenapa pipinya malah memerah beneran?

Chanyeol tertawa gemas sekilas sebelum mulai melanjutkan. "Jadi perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, kelas 12-B jurusan sosial. Aku ketua klub radio hingga untuk beberapa waktu lagi, akan digilir bagi yang terpilih. Dan aku adalah Program Director untuk SM SHS Radio. Salam kenal, aku mohon kerja samanya untuk hasil lebih baik." Baekhyun tertegun mendegar pengenalan diri Chanyeol, dia terlihat beribawa.

"Kalian anggota lama, bisa memulai memperkenalkan diri sebelum anggota baru juga memperkenalkan." Chanyeol duduk, merapihkan kertas-kertas walau matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya kagum.

Duh, Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"Namaku Kang Daniel, kelas 12-A jurusan alam. Aku adalah operator yang bertanggung jawab menyiapkan keperluan on-air. Salam kenal." Yang namanya Daniel itu membungkuk, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, dari kelas 11-D jurusan sosial. Penulis naskah. Salam kenal." Baekhyun terperangah, yang namanya Mingyu itu sangat tampan. Bahkan ia tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Lalu perkenalan berlanjut. Ada kakak kelas 11-H bernama Kim Jennie, bertugas sebagai penulis naskah juga. Lalu kakak kelas 11-C, Park Minji seorang DJ radio bersama dengan Lee Taeyong dari kelas 12-C. Lalu yang terakhir, Park Jaehwan dan Lee Siyeon yang sama-sama dari kelas 11-E yang menjadi reporter dan meriset berita disekitar sekolah. Sisanya, anak kelas sepuluh yaitu Baekhyun sendiri, Mark Lee dari kelas 10-I, dan Kim Yerim dari 10-E sebagai anggota baru.

Awalnya Baekhyun bingung, dari banyaknya anak kelas sepuluh yang mendaftar kenapa hanya ada 3 orang disini? Tapi Mark menjelaskan bahwa mereka semua diseleksi dan hanya akan memilih sangat sedikit dari semua peserta.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa malu. Chanyeol memilihnya karena ia berkompeten atau Chanyeol memilihnya karena hal lain?

Tapi dengan cepat ia memukul kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya ia berharap seperti itu! Ingat Baekhyun, kalian ini hanya beraliansi sekali lagi. Jangan mempunyai perasaan yang macam-macam.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu Baekhyun?" Interupsi Chanyeol membuat seluruh anggota menatap Baekhyun. Yang ditatap hanya melotot kaget dan dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Melihat ekspresi panik muka Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan, "Baiklah aku akan memberi kalian tim. Baekhyun masuk kedalam tim penulis naskah bersama Jennie dan Mingyu, Mark masuk kedalam urusan operator bersama Daniel dan Yerim membantu tim operator meriset berita. Posisi kasian tidak tetap, hanya bagian dalam tahap tes kalian. Ada pertanyaan?"

 ** _xxx_**

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku tidak mau menjadi penulis naskah!"

Entah sudah berapa rengekan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Hampir seisi koridor menatap Chanyeol yang tengah digelantungi Baekhyun seraya merengek. Membuat Chanyeol risih ditatap.

"Lepaskan dulu Baek," Bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, tapi tidak membuat pemuda satunya menyerah.

"Pindahkan aku menjadi Dj Radionya please~" Baekhyun memelas menggunakan puppy eyesnya. Kebiasaannya saat merengek. Tapi dampaknya terlalu besar bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan ia khawatir suara detak jantung nya terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

 _Sialan, itu sangat menggemaskan!_

"Oke Baek kita bicarakan ini tempat lain saja, bagaimana dengan restoran burger?" Mendengarnya Baekhyun langsung berhenti merengek dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol.

"Burger?" Tanyanya berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dengan tambahan bawang bombay dan saus lada hitam?" Tambahnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Chanyeol meringis. Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan sekarang.

"OKE!"

 ** _xxx_**

Tidak ada burger dengan tambahan bawang bombay atau saus lada hitam. Yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang kehujanan dan kedinginan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat raut masam Baekhyun yang bahkan terlihat jelas dipantulan pintu lift.

Tadinya, mereka memang akan pergi kesalah satu restoran burger kesukaan Baekhyun, tapi karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun deras membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau membelokkan motornya menunu kawasan aapartemennya yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun. Sudah kesal malah mendapat posisi penulis naskah di klub radio malah tidak jadi memakan makanan favoritnya dan beralih berteduh di apartemen Chanyeol.

Berdua. Di apartemen. Bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepis pikiran tidak-tidaknya dari otak. Sadarkan dirimu Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukan ini hanya karena kasihan dengan wajah anak anjing menggigilmu. Bukan karena hal lain.

HAL LAIN APA MEMANGNYA?!, Batin Baekhyun beragrumen.

"Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mengunjungi apartemenku. Bahkan keluarga dan temanku tidak pernah kuajak kesini." Ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu. Membuaf Baekhyun harus menahan perasaan senang. Senang kenapa? Hal apa yang membuatnya senang? Chanyeol memang sesuatu.

"Kudengar kau anak direktur? Bukankah rumahmu besar? Kenapa memilih tingg di apartemen sederhana?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut si mungil ketika Chanyeol sedang membuka password apartemennya.

Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Entah hanya ingin saja. Lagipula jaraknya dekat dengan sekolah," Jawav Chanyeol yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Manik kelam Baekhyun mengedar menatap keseluruhan apartemen Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu rapih tapi tidak berantakan juga. Ruang TV dan kamar yang terbuka lebar terlihat normal. Tapi begitu Baekhyun menatap kearah dapur, semuanya super berantakan. Ditambah seekor anjing yang terlelap di kaki meja makan dan seekor kucing yang berkelana bebas melompati bungkusan sampah makanan _fast food_ bahkan memakan satu sosis dari pizza yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Hey, jangan makan itu!" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menggendong si kucing yang tadinya ingin memakan sosis keduanya. Kucing itu sempat memberontak, tapi begitu merasakan hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun--yang sebenarnya mengigil karena hujan--si kucing malah menggeliat nyaman disana.

"Toben, ayah pulang!" Seru Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Anjingnya--Toben terlonjak bangun dan langsung melompat masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau membiarkan kucing ini berkeliaran begitu saja? Tidak memiliki kandang?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menatap wajah kucing perisa berbulu putih itu yang juga sedang menatap Baekhyun seakan berbinar.

"Tidak, itu bukan milikku. Milik kakakku tapi ayah dan ibu tidak setuju karena mereka memiliki alergi. Jadi ditampung disini selama beberapa waktu sebelum aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin mengurusnya," Jelas Chanyeol sambil sibuk menerima jilatan dari Toben.

"Kau tidak mendiskriminasikannya, kan?" Mata Baekhhyun memincing. Terlihat jelas Toben mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari Chanyeol sedangkan kucing manis ini hanya dibiarkan berkeliaran.

Jahat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan milikku juga." Chanyeol menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Kau akan membuangnya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut sedihnya. Sedikit melupakan kemarahannya dan keadaan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Tidak membuang, hanya memberikannya kepada orang lain jika ada yang mau. Dan aku belum memberikannya nama." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengelus sayang kepala kucing itu yang sekarang mengerang pelan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kita ganti baju dulu?"

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mendapati dapurnya sudah bersih dan rapih. Lalu diruang TV ia melihat Baekhyun dengan bokser hitam dan baku kebesaran milik Chanyeol sedang duduk menikmati segelas cokelat panas sambil mengelus kucing yang sekarang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Errrr...Terima kasih untuk dapurnya. Dan kau membuat persediaan cokelat panas terakhir ku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Tidak boleh ya? Aku membuatkan untuk _hyung_ juga kok!" Baekhyun mendorong segelas lagi cokelat panas ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Toben melompat ke pangkuan Chanyeol, "Enggak masalah. Hanya...terima kasih?" Harusnya yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol iti adalah sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Salahkan Baekhyun dengan celana pendeknya dan baju kebesarannya yang tampak menggoda. Jangan lupakan rambut basahnya dan wajah kedinginannya yang tampak menggemaskan.

Sialan, enyahlah kau pikiran kotor.

"Sekarang kita bisa membicarakannya kan?"

"Hah, masalah apa?" Bagus Chanyeol, kau terlihat seperti orang dungu sekarang.

Baekhyun merengut. "Masalah aku yang tidak ingin menjadi penulis naskah dan masalah aku yang ingin mengadopsi kucing ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk idiot, "Oh ya benar, masalah kau yang tidak ingin menjadi penulis naskah dan--tunggu, apa? Kau ingin mengadopsi kucing ini?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimat sambil menunjuk kucing persia putih yang duduk nyaman di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh ya?" Binaran dimata Baekhyun hilang, tergantikan oleh raut kecewa. Membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku sih senang-senang saja akhirnya kucing itu bisa keluar dari sini tapi apakah kau yakin bisa merawatnya?" Chanyeol tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa bertanya seperti itu. Hanya saja, lihatlah Baekhyun. Dari pada remaja SMA ia lebih terlihat seperti anak kelas 3 SD. Menjaga diri sendiri saja belum tentu bisa bagaimana menjaga hewan? Chanyeol cuma tidak mau ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"Siapa bilang kucing ini akan keluar dari sini? Kakakku memiliki alergi terhadap bulu kucing. Aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang. Sebagai gantinya, setiap hari atau beberapa hari sekali aku akan mengunjungi _hyung_ untuk merawat kucing ini. Bolehkan? ya? ya?"

Sialan sekali hidup Chanyeol. Bertemu disekolah dan mendapatkan stiker dari Baekhyun saja sudah membuat badan Chanyeol aneh. Bagaimana setiap hari?!

Tapi tolong, Chanyeol paling tidak tahan dengan yang imut-imut. Dan Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ dan bibir mengerucutnya adalah sebuah bencana.

"Baiklah, tapi janji untuk mengurusnya dengan benar. Walau dia ada disini, itu sepenuhnya tanggung jawabmu," Ujar Chanyeol _final_ sebelum mendesah pasrah sebelumnya.

"Yes, Chanyeol _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menciumi kucing persia yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lalu hyung, kau kan tahu aku sangat ingin menjadi Dj radio, kenapa malah menempatkanku di tim penulis naskah?" Oke, masalah mereka belum selesai.

"Aku melihatmu memiliki potensi untuk menulis naskah. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara. Kau harus bekerja keras didalam klub agar aku bisa mempercayakanmu di posisi Dj radio. Jadi, buatlah naskah sebagus-bagusnya," Jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Sialan, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengigit pipi gembil itu.

"Tapi sekarang kita memiliki satu masalah baru _hyung_." Baekhyun mengatakannya serius, membuat Chanyeol mendesah malas.

Astaga, apalagi sekarang?

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan nama kucingnya? Kurasa Kris nama yang bagus!" Seru Baekhyun antusias, si kucing pun nampak menjilat tangan Baekhyun sama antusiasnya.

Apa?

Kris?

Kris yang itu kan?

Owh, kenapa sekarang rasanya Chanyeol ingin membunuh orang yang bernama Kris ya?

"Baek, ada banyak nama lain. Dan Kris, sepertinya tidak cocok." Chanyeol mencoba menolak, tapi keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat.

"Tidak! Kris itu keren. Lagipula aku kan punya teman yang namanya Kris, dia juga sama kerennya. Oke Kris, sekarang aku adalah _daddy_ mu oke?!"

Dan mulai detik itu Chanyeol bersumpah.

Ia akan mencincang siapapun yang namanya Kris.

 _Dan Kris yang sedang meminum minuman isotonik dirumah tersedak._

 _ **xxx**_

 _sorry for typo_

 _ini buru" banget wkwk_

 _maaf ya kalau ancur :"(_

 _thanks for reading_

 _see u next chap!_

 _ps._ _ceye anak direktur okey bukan anak menteri wkwkwk jujur aku ga nyadar kalo nulis nya begitu, ya maaf ya namanya juga childern._


	9. Chapter 8: Wanna Protect

**_Part 8_**

 ** _Wanna_** ** _Protect_**

 ** _xxx_**

Tidak ada kejadian apapun yang terlewat selama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menetap satu atap. Hanya sedikit protesan Chanyeol mengenai nama kucing 'Kris' dan rengekan Baekhyun karena lapar hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendelivery order pizza untuk meredam rengekan si mungil. Yang berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan _Kris_ yang juga tidur disampingnya.

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah melupakan 100% tentang Chanyeol yang dulu ia curigai sebagai anak nakal.

Chanyeol melirik jam, sudah delapan lewat lima belas menit malam. Hujan diluar belum reda, mungkin akan berhenti tengah malam nanti. Tapi melihat wajah damai Baekhyun yang tertidur membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus mengabari orang rumah dulu. Chanyeol tidak mau dituduh sebagai penculik anak dibawah umur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar. Menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur tidak akan membuat si mungil terbangun.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak dimeja. Membuka sandi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, mengingat Baekhyun yang terang-terangan menggunakan nama Chanyeol. Untuk menyakinkan hubungan mereka katanya. Chanyeol terkekeh waktu itu mendengarnya.

"Manisnya..." Chanyeol merutuki suaranya yang terdengar bergetar begitu melihat wallpaper ponsel Baekhyun. Itu gambar si mungil waktu masih kecil yang sedang memegang raket bulu tangkis. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun ternyata sejak kecil.

"Sadar Chanyeol, ingat tujuanmu." Chayeol membuka aplikasi _LINE_ ( _yang ternyata tidak di password)_ dan mencari kontak _hyung_ Baekhyun yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama Baekbom.

Melihat _room chat_ milik Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Penuh dengan berbagai macam grup atau senior dan teman seangkatan yang berbasa-basi berkenalan. Tapi langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu menyadari chat dari dirinya dan _hyung_ nya di _pin._

Bukannya mau sombong, berarti bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama pentingnya dengan kakaknya kan?

 **LINE**

 _ **Baekhyunee:** Selamat malam, ini temannya Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang tertidur dirumahku dan karena diluar hujan akan susah untuk Baekhyun pulang kerumah. Bisakah hyung membiarkannya menginap dirumahku?_

 _ **Baekhyunee:** Aku akan mengantarnya besok pagi kok_

 _20.18_ _pm_

Chanyeol menatap aneh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia terlihat seakan mengirimkan pesan promosi online. _Selamat malam, selamat anda mendapatkan penawaran spesial bla bla._ Chanyeol sendiri merutuk, kenapa dia gugup begini?

 _ **Baekbom:** Oh oke, pastikan ia tidur dengan selimut tebal dan bangunkan dia jika ia belum menggosok gigi dan meminum susu sebelum tidur atau aku akan marah._

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya lalu tertawa gemas menatap si mungil yang belum merubah posisi tidurnya. Jadi Baekhyun masih rutin mengerjakan peraturan ' _Gosok_ _Gigi sebelum tidur dan jangan lupa minum susu'_?

 _ **Baekhyunee:** Oke hyung, akan kupastikan itu._

 _ **Baekbom:** Ngomong-ngomong, ini teman Baekhyun yang mana?_

 _ **Baekhyunee:** Sebenarnya aku bukan temannya, hanya sekedar kakak kelas kenalannya._

Chanyeol mengetik benar kan?

 _ **Baekbom:** Kakak kelas? Bisa tahu siapa namamu? :3_

Chanyeol menatap ngeri ponsel Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan emot menjijikan itu?

 _ **Baekhyunee:** Namaku Chanyeol._

 _ **Baekbom:** Oh_

 _ **Baekbom:** Hehehehehehe_

 _ **Baekbom:** Hmmmmm..._

Oke, Chanyeol rasa kakak Baekhyun positif menyeramkan.

 _ **Baekbom:** Apakah kau si Yeolli hyung nya Baekki? :3_

 _ **Baekbom:** Hanya ingin bilang, jangan terlalu kasar. Ini pengalaman pertamanya jadi lakukanlah dengan lembut. Oh iya, jangan lupa gunakan pengaman aku hanya tidak ingin kalian nikah muda._

 _ **Baekbom:** Selamat bersenang-senang [mengirimkan stiker dokter yang tersenyum]_

 _20.24pm_

Chanyeol nyaris melempar ponsel Baekhyun.

APA-APAAN KAKAK BAEKHYUN INI?

 ** _xxx_**

"Woah-woah, apa aku tidak salah liat hari ini?" Sehun menarik turunkan alisnya sarat akan menggoda begitu melihat motor Chanyeol memasuki area parkiran sekolah. Jongin yang sedang mengunyah sandwich disebelahnya juga menatap Baekhyuj yang duduk manis diatas motor Chanyeol.

"Bukankah mereka terlalu mendalami peran pacar pura-pura mereka?" Alis Jongin bertaut, melirik Sehun.

"Dasar duo bodoh serasi. Aku yakin hubungan pura-pura mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Sejak awal sudah terlihat mencurigakan."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku bertaruh dengan boneka ayamku, tinggal menuggu waktu untuk mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka tanpa embel ' _pura-pura_ '," Sahut Sehun, mencomot sebagian sandwich Jongin seenak hati. Membuat si empu pemilik sandwich menghadiahkan pukulan keras di kepala Sehun.

"Sialan kau Oh, ini jatah sarapanku!"

Mereka berlarian sepanjang lorong, membuat kegaduhan seperti biasa. Tidak menyadari sebuah tubuh mungil bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tembok. Meremas tangan gemas dengan otak yang sedang memikirkan 1001 cara.

"Nayeon, sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Yeri yang kebetulan lewat.

Mendengarnya, Nayeon segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelinci manisnya.

"Ahh tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengenyahkan seekor tikus kecil."

 ** _xxx_**

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun!" Suara nyaring Jongdae adalah yang pertama kali menyapa Baekhyun ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi juga Jongdae!" Balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya.

"Oi Baek, tumben sekali tadi kau diantar Chanyeol _sunbae_. Apa sekarang kalian mulai antar-jemput atau semacamnya?" Goda Joohyun yang tangannya sedang sibuk dipoles dengan warna merah muda oleh Seulgi.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku kemarin menginap dirumahnya." Baekhyun menjawab santai, menaruh tasnya dikursi dan menemukan Kris yang sedang menelengkupkan badannya diatas meja.

Tumben Kris datang pagi, tapi kenapa dia?

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kris, suara jeritan Seulgi dan Joohyun terdengar.

"Menginap? Kalian menginap? Kalian sudah melakukan itu?!" Seru mereka berdua heboh, memancing rasa penasaran seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas.

"Hah melakukan apa?" Tanya Doyeon yang merasa pendengarannya tercemar.

"Melakukan itu!" Seru Seulgi dan Joohyun kompak. Membuat Doyeon menatap duo berisik itu aneh. Apanya yang itu?

"Dasar para perempuan berotak kotor," Dengus Jongdae lalu menggeleng.

"Melakukan apasih? Aku tidak mengerti," Gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap para perempuan yang mulai membicarakan dirinya juga Chanyeol dengan heboh. Masa bodohlah, pikiran anak-anak keren memang susah ditebak. Dirinya beralih ke Kris yang masih diam, entah tertidur atau hanya hanya memejamkan mata. Baekhyun mengusik pelan bahu Kris.

"Kris, kau kenapa?" Panggil Baekhyun lembut. Perlahan, badan itu bangun dengan suara gemeletuk saat Kris meregangkan persendiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengantuk." Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Wajah Kris tidak secerah biasanya dan kantung mata disertai mata merahnya mendukung semua itu.

"Oh, harusnya kau beristirahat lebih." Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap rambut Kris, membawa agar Kris kembali menelengkupkan badannya keatas meja dan kembali tidur.

Kris tersenyum kecil menerima semua perlakuan itu, memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun hingga dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kemarin kau benar menginap di rumah Chanyeol?" Kris menenggakkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Itu adalah sebuah apartemen, dan iya," Jawab Baekhyun, sedikit gugup karena tatapan intens Kris.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan? Maksudku, Chanyeol sunbae tidak berbuat aneh padamu seperti menyentuh atau meraba tubuhmu?" Tanya Kris nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Aku cuma ganti baju karena kehujanan, minum cokelat panas lalu tertidur begitu saja." Sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung kenapa ia harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada Kris, tapi melihat sorot mata itu berubah menjadi kelegaan membuat Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih baik.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, tapi aku dan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang sebelumnua tidak pernah kulakukan!"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat detak jantung Kris rasanya berhenti. Apa Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Apa Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun lebih? Kris bersumpah jika Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan anak itu, Kris bersumpah tanpa memandang status juniornya ia akan menghajar Chanyeol sampai--

"Aku mengadopsi kucing milik Chanyeol dan menamainya 'Kris', kau harus lihat dia, pokoknya dia sangat lucu!"

Pergejolakan batin Kris langsung behenti saat itu juga. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menamainya dengan namaku?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan polosnya, "Karena namamu keren, apa tidak masalah?"

Kris berdehem canggung, mengusap lehernya pelan. "Ya... Tidak masalah."

"Tapi karena kakakku alergi kucing, aku tidak bisa membawanya kerumah. Setiap senggang aku akan kerumah Chanyeol untuk mengunjunginya."

"Jangan," Ujar Kris.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Taruh saja dirumahku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tawaran Kris. Itu ide bagus! Baekhyun jadi tidak usah sering-sering kerumah pacar pura-puranya itu. Selain takut menggangu dan merepotkan, terlalu sering kerumah Chanyeol dapat menganggu kesehatan jantungnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering main kerumahmu!"

Dan Kris benar-benar tidak dapat menahan semburat merah dipipinya.

 ** _xxx_**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol mendesah lega saat punggung guru fisika itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Matematika memang perkara mudah, tapi fisika adalah neraka baginya.

"Hey Chan!" Panggil teman sekelas yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati teman sekelasnya perempuannya berkerubung dibelakangnya dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu sehingga kau bisa memanggilku akrab begitu," Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata tajam. Serius, dia paling anti dengan segerombolan perempuan berisik.

Perempuan yang memanggil Chanyeol tadi menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ah maksudku, Chanyeol. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa?"

"Apa benar semalam kau tidur dengan Baekhyun?" Semuanya menatap Chanyeol penasaran sedangkan yang ditanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidur dalam artian apa?" Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu tepat didepan matanya. Walaupun mereka satu kelas, jujur Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Ya...ada berita yang menyebar luas pagi ini." Perempuan itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan Chanyeol masih menunggu apa yang dia akan katakan, "Kau dan Baekhyun semalam tidur bersama dan betapa murahannya dia yang memanfaatkan tubuhnya demi--"

 _BRAKK_

Perempuan itu terperanjat kaget saat Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya. Membuat seisi kelas hening begitu juga teman-teman yang ada dibelakang perempuan itu.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?" Desis Chanyeol menahan amarahnya.

"A-aku hanya mendengar dari orang-orang. I-itu sudah tersebar di seluruh grup angkatan," Jelas perempuan itu takut-takut. Hell, siapa pula yang berani melawan kemarahan seseorang dari golongan _ex'act_ ini?

Chanyeol menggeram dan langsung keluar kelas sebelum dirinya dihadang oleh Suho yang kebetulan memang menuju kelas Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas.

Suho mengangguk, "Yeah, dan itu parah. Kau harus segera menemuinya."

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat sebelum berlari menuju lantai 4. Lantai untuk anak kelas sepuluh.

 ** _xxx_**

 _"Sialan, ternyata dia ular berkedok kucing manis."_

 _"Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajah sok sucinya."_

 _"Lihat, jalang itu lewat. Baru semalam ia bersama Chanyeol sunbae dan sekarang ia berjalan dengan laki-laki lain."_

 _"Aku dengar dia bersama Chanyeol sunbae demi kepopuleran semata."_

 _"Murahan sekali, kenapa Chanyeol sunbae mau?"_

Kris mendelik menatap seluruh bisikan hinaan itu sepanjang ia berjalan menuju kantin bersama Baekhyun. Diliriknya pemuda mungil yang berjalan santai disampingnya.

"Kris, ini cuma perasaanku atau semua orang sedang memandangi kita?" Bisik Baekhyun setengah berjinjit. Yang dimana membuat orang-orang berpikir Baekhyun sedang mencoba merayu Kris.

Kris sedikit memberi jarak lalu merangkul Baekhyun akrab saat mereka memasuki kantin. Menatap tajam siapa saja yang mencoba mencemooh Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Tidak, itu cuma perasaanmu."

Baekhyun cuma mengangguk patuh Kris menyuruhnya duduk manis di sudut kantin sedangkan ia memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Jongdae, Joohyun, dan Seulgi tidak dapat bergabung karena urusan membuat Baekhyun cemberut akan suasana makan siangnya kali ini akan terasa lebih sepi.

"Kau Baekhyun ya?" Baekhyun mendongak mendengar kalimat sapaan itu. Atau bisa dibilang kalimat sapaan jika suara yang digunakan lebih seperti nada orang yang ingin melabrak.

"Iya." Tapi karena Baekhyun anak baik, yang ia lakukan cuma tersenyum dan menjawab sopan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Baekhyun belum sempat mengiyakan tapi gadis dihadapannya sudah main duduk begitu saja. Oke dia tidak sopan, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun bisa memakluminya karena paras cantik dan gigi kelinci manis gadis itu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Kris yang sedang mengantri untuk makan siang. Didalam hati, ia berharap agar katsu kesukaannya belum habis.

"Jadi kau jalang yang menipu Chanyeol?" Suara tajam itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah gadis cantik dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya jijik.

"Itu terdengar kasar untuk memulai suatu percakapan," Jawab Baekhyun dengan muka polosnya, "Aku tak pernah merasa menipu Chanyeol hyung." Sambungnya lagi.

Gadis didepannya tertawa miris, membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedikit takut. Lagi, bagaimana bisa ia tidak takut jika tiba-tiba seseorang gadis duduk dihadapannya, mengatai dirinya jalang lalu tertawa jahat?

"Dasar sok suci. Aku tekankan kau untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol sekarang juga. Dasar tidak tahu diri, kau pasti memanfaatkan Chanyeol demi kepopuleranmu kan? Tidak aneh kalau kau rela membuka kakimu." Gadis itu berdecak sedangkan Baekhyun merasa tertohok. Kata-kata itu kejam sekali, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia dihina seperti ini.

Tapi, kok rasanya seru juga ya?

"Apa ini seperti kejadian yang suka ada di drama-drama? Kau akan melabrakmu karena tunangan CEO mu lebih memilih seseorang rakyat biasa. Biasanya kau akan menyiram wajahku dengan segelas air putih untuk kesan dramatis. Wow ini sungguh seru, tapi bisakah kau melewatkan bagian disiram oleh airnya? Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Baekhyun berceloteh dengan mata berbinarnya. Membuat Nayeon--gadis yang ada didepannya menatapnya terkejut.

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau katakan?! Jangan main-main aku serius. Jauhi Chanyeol dan sudahi hubungan pura-pura kalian jika ingin hidupmu damai!" Desis Nayeon menatap tajam Baekhyun. Tapi yang ditatap malah menatap Nayeon dengan tatapan berbinar dan dalam hati ingin menjerit.

Gila. Luar biasa. Gadis didepannya sangat keren memerankan peran antagonis. Kalau gitu, Baekhyun gak boleh kalah dari dia.

Baekhyun berdehem, menatap menantang Nayeon dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan, aku Baekhyun kekasihnya Chanyeol hyung. Kau siapa perempuan aneh yang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapanku dan berbicara omong kosong?" Baekhyun ingin menjerit sadar akan kata-kata keren yang baru saja ia Keluarkan. Pasti kata-katanya sangat keren hingga berhasil membuat Nayeon bungkam.

"Jalang sialan, asal kau tahu saja aku ini orang yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol dimasa depan!"

 _BRAKKKK_

Suara kursi patah membuat seisi kantin langsung hening. Kris dengan nampan berisi makanannya yang tadi buru-buru berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun begitu melihat gadis asing dengan tatapan tak bersahabat juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak usah menikah saja selamanya." Chanyeol menendang kursi tak terbentuk yang tadi sudah ia tendang keras. Membuat Nayeon tersentak kaget sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud--"

"Hapus semua kebohonganmu tentang Baekhyun yang tidur denganku. Jangan mengusik Baekhyun lagi. Kau tidak lebih dari parasit dihidupku." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Nayeon dengan sebuah geraman. Gadis itu tidak dapat berkutik, tapi tak lama sebuah senyuman muncul diwajahnya.

Ia berdiri, menatap Chanyeol dengan seyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang tahu kalau hubungan kalian cuma sekedar kepura-puraan? Apalagi alasan Baekhyun karena ingin menjadi anak populer dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu duluan pada awalnya. Apa ya pandangan orang-orang padanya setelah semua itu terkuak?" Bisik Nayeon dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol mematung, berdesis marah. Sialan, kenapa Nayeon bisa mengetahui semuanya?

"Kau sudah terlalu lancang. Jangan usik aku atau aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika menyakitinya. Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhirku." Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Nayeon keras, tapi yang di cengkram tetap tersenyum.

"Aku sudah lama mati karena cintamu sayang." Nayeon melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya, menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum memberikan jari tengah kepada pemuda Byun itu. Lalu berjalan keluar kantin diiringi kantin yang senyap melihat adegan barusan. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang datang dipertengahan masalah menahan nafas melihat kejadian barusan.

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya, membuat seisi kantin terperanjat kaget juga takut di pelototi oleh Chanyeol dalam mode monsternya itu.

"Jika kalian masih berani berbicara hal-hal buruk tentang Baekhyun, aku bersumpah akan membunuh kaliam dengan memutuskan satu persatu urat di dalam tubuh kalian." Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun sebelum menarik pemuda mungil yang kebingungan itu keluar dari kantin.

Jadi yang tadi bukan cuma drama?

Kris mencengkram erat nampan yang dipegangnya begitu melihat Baekhyun yang ditarik pergi oleh Chanyeol. Baru saja nampan itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah, sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"Aku lapar, jadi bisa makan bagian Baekhyun. Kau juga laparkan? Jadi ayo kita makan bersama." Kris menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Suho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kita harus bicarakan sesuatu. Tentang gadis tadi, dia sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuma pura-pura."

 _ **xxx**_

 _halo setelah sekian lama :(_

 _sebenernya udh dr minggu lalu chap ini selesai dengan panjang 6k, ceritanya mau nebus kesalahanku yang lama bgt update_

 _tapi entah knp hari itu aku sial banget karena draft nya keapus dan aku gak ada backup nya_

 _jadi yaudah, kelar. aku bikin chap yang jauh beda banget dr chap sblmnya_

 _kalo chap sblmnya itu tentang confess masing2 tokoh utama ntah knp yg ini. malah konflik yg memunculkan sang pelakor :(_

 _self confess nya chap depan aja deh_

 _btw itu nayeon twice, entah knp milih dia. kataku dia tuh kayak ada aura-aura licik gimana gitu, pdhl aku suka bgt twice :3_

 _tadinya baek mau ku buat serius pas lg bacot2an sama nayeon, tp inget kalo baek itu cenderung polos dan naif jd berakhir gt_

 _ini aku bacot bgt napadah, faktor kangen kalian kyknya ehe_

 _kuota ku baru keisi asique /gananya_

 _yaudah udahan dlu bacotnya, yg mau ngebacot sama acu ayo di pm aja waks_

 _thanks for reading_

 _don't forget to review and fav_

 _lobeu lobeu dr istrinya felix ('')_


	10. Chapter 9: Tell Me What

**_Part 9:_**

 ** _Tell Me What_**

 ** _xxx_**

Bunyi bel berdering kencang, membuat Baekhyun menamplikan senyum lebarnya begitu mengetahui bahwa ujian tengah semester satu sudah ia lewati dengan baik. Dibelakangnya, wajah Joohyun terlihat kusut. Jauh berbeda dengan wajah Jongdae yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena hari ini ia akan resmi berkencan dengan gebetannya, Minseok.

"Hei kalian!" Seruan yang terdengar sangat familiar membuat ketiganya menoleh cepat kearah pintu dan menemukan Seulgi juga Kris yang berdiri disana siap dengan ranselnya. Seulgi berlari kecil menghampiri mereka sedangkan Kris tetap berjalan santai.

"Bagaimana ujiannya tadi?" Tanya Seulgi. Joohyun hanya memasang wajah cemberut sebagai jawaban, membuat Seulgi tertawa karena tau Joohyun memang payah di materi ini.

"Yeah lumayan, tapi mungkin bagi Jongdae yang sedang berbunga-bunga, itu semua cuma masalah kecil." Ucapan sarat akan godaan Baekhyun membuat seluruh atensi menuju ke Jongdae yang sedang salah tingkah tapi begitu bersemangat.

"Apa liat-liat! Sudahlah, aku pergi duluan. Pokoknya doakan aku sukses!" Jongdae langsung melesat keluar kelas dengan seyuman lebar hingga telinganya.

"Bagaimana ujian hari ini?" Sebuah telapak tangan besar menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja itu susah, tapi aku sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin." Tanpa sadar, Kris ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban penuh aura positif Baekhyun. Ketika tangannya terangkat ingin mengusak rambut Baekhyun, sebuah deheman menginterupsi.

"Ehem."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan matanya berbinar senang. "Chanyeol hyung!" Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari menghampiri sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kami duluan ya," Pamit Chanyeol ke teman-teman Baekhyun. Tapi Seulgi dan Joohyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari tatapan perang milik Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Sialan." Entah karena alasan apa, Kris mengumpat.

"Aku ingin makan daging!" Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

 ** _xxx_**

Tidak terasa, kehidupan Baekhyun sebagai siswa SMA sudah berjalan tiga bulan lebih. Ia aktif sebagai sekretaris kelas dan anggota klub radio atau broadcast sekolah. Pertemanannya dengan Seulgi, Joohyun, Jongdae terutama Kris makin lengket. Intensitas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bervideo call juga makin sering. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo sudah bosan memakan takoyaki di Jepang sana dan sibuk berceloteh tentang mie udon yang rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Sekolahnya berjalan baik dan ia baru saja melewati ujian tengah semester pertamanya di SMA dengan cukup lancar.

Tapi ada satu yang spesial. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Sejak Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja tertidur di apartemen milik Chanyeol, mereka jadi makin dekat. Baekhyun hampir setiap hari akan pergi kesana untuk merawat Kris--kucingnya. Ia selalu diantar kemanapun oleh Chanyeol, makan siang selalu bersama Chanyeol, kadang hingga makan malam juga. Saat akhir pekan mereka akan berkencan di Taman Bermain atau sekedar mengunjungi rumah masing-masing dan menghabiskan waktu di kamar dengan mengobrol berbagai macam hal.

Tidak terasa, hubungan palsu ini sudah berjalan tiga bulan. Baekhyun tahu betul apa tujuan dari hubungan ini. Baekhyun yang demi menjadi anak SMA keren dan Chanyeol agar terhindar dari para maniak dan mantannya di sekolah.

Tapi semua ini terlalu nyata untuk sekedar kepura-puraan. Bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum. Ketika Chanyeol khawatir padanya. Binar antusias kakak kelasnya itu ketika mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke acara kencan pura-pura mereka. Sentuhan dan semua hal yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Itu semua terlalu nyata, membuat Baekhyun bingung membedakan mana realita dan sekedar skenario belaka.

Baekhyun memang polos, naif, lugu dan beberapa sifat lainnya yang mencerminkan hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu batasan dimana ia hanya sekedar nyaman atau memiliki rasa lebih.

Baekhyun tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia sadar betul semua yang telah ia jalani bersama Chanyeol hanyalah skenario belaka. Ia juga sadar betul semua ini hanya sekedar hubungan simbiosis mutualisme tanpa landasan suka sama suka.

Harusnya ia tidak boleh menjadi parasit dengan semua perasaan ini.

Baekhyun tahu ini salah.

Baekhyun tahu ini salah karena perlahan ia jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol.

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Menatap bagaimana mata mempesona itu terlihat berbinar mengikuti pergerakkan pencapit yang ada didalam kotak boneka dihadapan mereka. Bibir kecilnya akan membulat penuh semangat saat pencapit itu mendapatkan salah satu boneka lalu berubah akan melengkung kebawah ketika bonekanya kembali terjatuh.

Wajah Baekhyun tampak lusuh karena lelah menjawab ujian tadi dan rambutnya sedikit berminyak karena banyaknya aktivitas hari ini. Tapi dimata Chanyeol, pesona Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat sekarang.

Baekhyun itu cantik. Dia memang tidak secantik atau seanggun deretan mantannya. Tapi, Baekhyun itu cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat makan itu cantik. Baekhyun tertawa keras saat melihatnya melakukan kebodohan itu cantik. Chanyeol bahkan sedikit lupa dengan image keren dan jaimnya. Terlalu sibuk jatuh kedalam pesona Baekhyun yang sama cantiknya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol sadar dari aktivitas mengagumi Baekhyun ketika objek kekagumannya memanggilnya. Wajah Baekhyun tampak kesal sambil melirik tajam kearah mesin boneka seakan ia bisa membakarnya dengan tatapannya.

"Aku capek, kesal, dan lapar," Adu Baekhyun lucu. Membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas beberapa detik untuk tidak berteriak sekarang juga.

Chanyeol tahu ini salah. Tahu semua permainan ini, ia sendiri yang buat. Menutupi rasa penasaran dan terpesonanya dengan embel-embel untuk mengusir para maniak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sejak mereka bertemu di supermarket waktu itu. Tidak dengan manik bulat Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesona kilau hitam mempesona itu.

Harusnya, ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi tubuh mungil dan senyum polosnya membuat sisi egoisme Chanyeol ingin memiliki dan merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Sedangkan sisi realistisnya menyadarkan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar hubungan palsu yang dilandaskan dengan keuntungan masing-masing.

Chanyeol tahu ini salah dan tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia terlalu cepat mendapatkan perasaan aneh ini bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya. Tapi Chanyeol ingin berada disisi, melindungi, dan menjaga Baekhyun. Walau ia tahu, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan menjadi mudah.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan daging sekarang."

Karena melihat Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

 ** _xxx_**

Gerimis mengguyur tak menghentikan langkah semangat Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat memasuki restoran daging terdekat yang berada di pinggiran jalan Seoul itu.

Chanyeol mengusap bahunya yang sedikit basah karena payung tidak dapat menutupi mereka berdua dengan sempurna. Memesan makanan yang diinginkan si kecil sebelum ikut duduk dihadapan Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bersemangat sekali?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Menahan hasrat ingin mengusak rambut cokelat madu itu ketika pelayan restoran datang dengan senampan daging dan jeroan mentah beserta sayuran dan bumbu sebagai pelengkap.

Baekhyun menatap berbinar kearah tumpukan daging dihadapannya. "Karena ini akan menjadi makanan pertamaku setelah bebas dari ujian semester SMA yang ternyata cukup mengerikan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, dan mulai memanggang beberapa daging dan jeroan diatas pemanggang diatas meja. Diikuti Baekhyun yang meletakkan beberapa bawang bombay diatas pemanggang.

"Eumm...Hyung, aku ingin bicara sesuatu mengenai Kris."

Menaikkan satu alisnya, Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Kris yang mana?"

"Kris yang kucing hehe," Baekhyun menyengir kuda. Tahu fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai dua mahluk bernama Kris itu. Ya walau Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ada apa dengan buntelan berbulu itu?" Chanyeol membalik daging dan jeroan, yang dirasa sudah cukup makan diletakkan diatas piring Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memindahkannya dari apartmen hyung. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja terlalu sering pergi kesana padahal 'kan aku bukan pacar hyung yang sesungguhnya."

'Tidak, jangan sungkan. Pergilah kerumahku setiap hari, jangan bawa buntelan berbulu itu kemanapun. Aku suka kok menghabiskan waktu bersamamu!' Batin Chanyeol berseru, tapi yang ia keluarkan malah suara yang terkesan tidak tertarik dengan raut malas.

"Oh begitu, keluargamu sudah tidak keberatan dengan kucing dirumah?"

Baekhyun mengigit pipi dalamnya, berpikir. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak sih, tapi aku temanku bersedia menampung Kris secara percuma. Dan aku setuju akan hal itu."

"Teman yang mana? Seulgi, Joohyun, atau Jongdae?"

"Kris hehe."

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, harus Kris yang dititipkan Kris? Oke, itu terdengar aneh. Tidak-tidak, jangan mau Baek. Dia itu cuma cari muka didepanmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan berapi-rapi, bahkan membuat gestur tangan meremas-remas seakan itu kepala Kris yang ia remas. Entah versi manusia atau kucingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol terdiam.Melirik kesana kemari. Kenapa? Ada apa? Bagaimana? Memangnya kenapa Kris tidak boleh Baekhyun titipi kucingnya? Itukan kucing Baekhyun?

"Ehem," Dehem Chanyeol, "Ya...aku hanya merasa keberatan. Memangnya kenapa kalau di apartemenku? Aku saja tidak keberatan atau merasa terganggu." Chanyeol meringis setelah mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Hanya saja, itu bukan gaya Chanyeol sekali!

Baekhyun terlihat menguyah daging dimulutnya dengan ritme pelan. Mukannya menampakkan ekspresi ragu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Apa kau kurang nyaman dengan diriku? Atau aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, dan Itu malah membuat Baekhyun makin tersudut.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjaga jarak dengan hyung." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha menahan nada kecewa disana.

"Aku cuma takut. Kita ini 'kan cuma pacar pura-pura. Aku takut jika aku memiliki perasaan lebih kepada hyung dan semua rencanamu berantakan. Nanti juga hyung akan menjauhiku dan aku sakit hati. Aku selalu memikirkan ini setiap malam sebelum tidur, jadi ada baiknya 'kan kalau kita jaga jarak?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mengatakan itu semua. Dia mengatakannya dengan benar 'kan?

"Kau mulai suka padaku Baek?" Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Anu...bukan begitu maksudnya."

"Tapi kurasa, aku juga mulai menyukaimu." Dan perkataan singkat dari mulut Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya.

Hah, apa kata Chanyeol tadi?

 ** _xxx_**

Kris menghela nafas kasar, entah sudah berapa kalinya dalam waktu sehari. Harusnya, Kris setidaknya bisa merasakan senang sedikit saja hari ini. Banyak faktor yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya merasa senang. Seperti ujian yang telah usai, Jongdae yang baru saja diterima ajakan kencannya dan Seulgi juga Joohyun yang baru mendapatkan promo ke salon gratis tadi siang.

Melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol tadi, juga tatapan penuh kemenangan Chanyeol membuat Kris merasa buruk. Jika boleh, rasanya ia ingin memukul sembarang orang yang sedari tadi hilir mudik didepannya.

Lampu merah menyala, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyeberang bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Kakinya melangkah tapi pikirannya kemana-mana.

Kris tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Itulah yang setidaknya ia yakini hingga sekarang. Ia hanya merasa seperti kakak yang berhak melindungi adiknya dari orang jahat. Baekhyun itu polos, naif, dan mudah dijebak. Kenyataan jika ia dan Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berada dalam sebuah hubungan membuat Kris gundah.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memanfaatkan sisi naif Baekhyun?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memiliki maksud tertentu?

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun jatuh kepada Chanyeol dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Kris mengacak surainya frustasi. Serius, dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tak lebih dari sosok teman dan adik baginya. Tapi kenapa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia karena orang lain membuat dirinya kesal?

Cemburu mungkin?

Hah, mana mungkin.

Tetesan air dingin terasa jatuh di pipinya. Bagus, bahkan cuacapun sama suramnya dengan dirinya.

Sialan, kenapa mengetahui fakta tentang Baekhyun malah membuat Kris gundah. Tau begini, ia menolak saat Suho menceritakannya rahasia itu.

Seumur hidup, Kris tidak pernah peduli kepada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun adalah pengecualian.

Hujan semakin deras, ia memutuskan berlari kecil sebelum masuk kedalam tempat bermain baseball. Setidaknya, itu bisa membantunya melepaskan sedikit stress walau kenyataannya ia sangat payah dalam olahraga ini.

Pikirannya bercabang, setiap pukulannya selalu meleset tidak ada satupun yang mengenai bola-bola yang berdatangan dari mesin didepannya.

Ia terus mencoba, menggunakan segala macam gaya yang pernah ia lihat di televisi. Bahkan saking kesalnya mendekat 'kan tongkatnya ke arah moncong mesin penembak bola tapi tetap saja pukulannya meleset

"Aish, sial." Kris mengumpat pelan, setetes keringat meluncur dari dahinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sebuah suara angelic membuat Kris menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Suho, kakak kelasnya menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli melihat seberapa payah Kris dalam baseball.

Suho berdiri diambang pintu, dengan jaket tebalnya juga tongkat baseball ditangannya.

"Aku mungkin bisa mengajarkan sedikit cara untuk memukul bola dengan benar."

 ** _xxx_**

 _Astagfirullah 99x_

 _Ternyata part ini udh lama jadi tapi akunya lupa jadinya ya terbengkalai dan malah sibuk nulis yang lain huhu maafkan acu :(_

 _Thanks and see you in next chap /love sign_

 _sorry for typo, males revisi nih unchh_


	11. Chapter 10: First Heart Break

**_Part 10:_**

 ** _First Heart Break_**

 ** _xxx_**

Rumah Suho jadi terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan para karena teman-teman pemalasnya?

"Hun, kau curang!" Jongin berseru begitu melihat dirinya dikalahkan Sehun dalam permainan _LUDO King_.

"Kok curang? Mana aku tahu dadunya akan keluar angka segitu? Inilah yang disebut keberuntungan orang tampan," Balas Sehun sambil memasang senyum meremehkannya. Mengambil cemilan Jonginsebagai taruhan karena Jongin kalah darinya.

"Serius, kalian harusnya pacaran saja," Komentar Chanyeol dengan raut lelahnya menatap kedua teman berbeda warna kulit ini yang tiada hari tanpa bertengkar.

Chanyeol melirik kearah ponselnya bosan. Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum membalas pesannya, entah apa yang anak itu sedang lakukan sekarang. Ia beralih membuka galeri, menemukan foto-foto Baekhyun yang entah itu selfie, candid, atau sengaja berpose lucu didepan Chanyeol.

Tuhkan, baru dua hari sejak ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi dia sudah rindu.

"Jadi, seseorang tengah merindukan kekasih pura-puranya sampai melihat fotonya saja, kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Sindiran halus itu terdengar, begitu Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya dan ia mendapati Suho sudah duduk disampingnya dengan senyum jenaka. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin berjalan penasaran mendekati mereka sambil membawa _snack_.

"Siapa yang tersenyum?" Chanyeol mendelik, sebelum akhirnya menatap foto Baekhyun lagi dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku bingung. Kau menyukainya dan dia menyukaimu. Itu terlihat jelas, tapi kenapa status kalian masih pura-pura?" Tanya Sehun herun yang ditimpali oleh anggukan setuju Jongin.

"Tenang, semua itu butuh proses. Sedikit lagi dan aku akan membuatnya jadi milikku sepenuhnya," Sahut Chanyeol optimis, dari senyumannya Jongin bahkan bisa menebak bahwa pria jangkung itu sudah menyiapkan rencana.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama, kasihan anak itu terlalu lama membohongi perasaannya. Sudah tau begini, kenapa tidak dari awal saja sih pacaran betulan?" Komentar Suho sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur, mengambil sekaleng soda.

"Mana aku tahu kalau ternyata dia selucu dan semanis itu. Awalnya aku hanya sedikit bermain-main." Chanyeol menatap lagi layar pesannya pada Baekhyun yang masih belum dibalas. Serius, Chanyeol rindu.

"Mungkin itu karma," Kata Jongin lalu terbahak, diikuti suara tawa Sehun.

"Aku serius kali ini, kalian harus pacaran." Chanyeol menatal sebal kedua temannya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya acuh mendengarnya, sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan aksi rebutan cemilan yang sebenarnya milik Suho. Sedangkan Suho nya sendiri sedang tersenyum aneh memandangi ponselnya di balik meja dapur.

"Dan hal baik apa yang ada diponselmu sehingga black card berjalan kita tersenyum seperti orang gila?" Suara Chanyeol membuat Sehun juga Jongin menoleh kearah Suho yang sekarang sedang sibuk berdehem seraya mematikan ponselnya.

"Hanya _chat_ biasa," Ujar Suho berusaha kalem, walau dalam hati sibuk menahan degup jantung yang menggila.

"Tunggu, Sehun, kau menciumnya tidak?" Ucapan random Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mencium apa?" Sehun mencoba menarik udara sebanyak mungkin dari sekitarnya, tapi tidak menemukan bau apa-apa.

"Mencium apasih?" Kini Suho yang bertanya.

"Mencium bau bahwa seseorang akan jadian dalam waktu dekat hahaha!!" Jongin langsung tertawa keras begitu selesai menggoda Suho, suara tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun bersautan juga pekikkan sakit Jongin yang wajahnya baru saja di lempar buku sejarah dinasti Joseon oleh Suho.

Semuanya tampak berjalan baik.

Suara tawa Chanyeol perlahan memudar begitu notifikasi yany tidak diingankan muncul dari ponselnya. Tidak berniat membalas sebelum akhirnya tanpa kata-kata mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak!" Seru Chanyeol disela larinya, membuat semua temannya menatap punggung Chanyeol heran.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

 ** _Nayeon_** : _Yeol, ayo berkencan di restoran sushi depan sekolah_

 ** _Nayeon_** : _Hanya dibaca? Ah hatiku sakit sekali :(_

 ** _Nayeon_** : _Tapi aku bertaruh kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang, ini berhubungan dengan pacar manismu yang nasibnya ada ditanganmu sekarang_

 ** _Nayeon_** : _Kutunggu_ _ya~~_

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol mendorong pintu restoran dengan tergesa, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang sedang asik bercengkarama menoleh kearah pintu sebelum sibuk kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengitari restoran sebelum menemukan punggung seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan sedikir gelombang dibawahnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera berjalan dan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

Nayeon tersenyum manis. Jujur saja, dengan rambut hitam panjangnya juga terusan berwarna ungu ditubuhnya sekarang, mantan Chanyeol itu kini tampak cantik.

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran," Ujar Chanyeol ketus menatap tajam Nayeon yang malah sibuk merona.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya sekarang aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol," Gumam gadis itu penuh damba, sebelum berdehem dan memasang senyum jenaka. "Bagaimana jika duduk dulu? Aku sudah memesankan beberapa makanan."

Chanyeol mengehela nafas kasar, namun tetap menarik kursi dihadapan Nayeon dan duduk sambil memandang ogah sushi dihadapannya.

Sushi kesukaannya, gadis itu masih ingat betul.

"Jadi katakan yang ingin kau katakan." Nayeon sedikit tersentak saat suara dingin dan menusuk itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tapi dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam, dia berucap sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Putus dengannya dan berkencanlah denganku!" Suara memerintah itu membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget karena tidak menyangka gadis itu akan menyuruh hal konyol seperti itu.

Nayeon sudah tidak waras.

"Nayeon, kita sudah berakhir. Tidak ada pengulangan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam kamusku. Lagi, atas dasar apa kau meminta Baekhyun putus denganku?anak itu bahkan tidak mengenalmu," Chanyeol berusaha berucap setenang mungkin, walau emosi memenuhi relung dadanya.

Chanyeol tidak suka diperintah.

Mendengarnya, Nayeon malah tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil, seakan yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan adalah candaan terlucu sepanjang tahun. Sebelum akhirnya dia memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi dia sudah jahat padamu, dia menjadi pacarmu hanya untuk kepopuleranmu _oppa_."

Kini Chanyeol yang tertawa. Entah karena perkataan Nayeon yang seperti orang mabuk atau dibagian dirinya dipanggil oppa, tapi keduanya terdengar lucu.

"Baekhyun? Jahat padaku? Anak itu bahkan berbau seperti remahan kue kering dan menangis saat tidak sengaja menginjak semut. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara nona, kalau begitu aku permisi karena diriku sudah muak mendengar celotehan mabukmu." Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak berdiri dari kursinya terhenti karena suara tawa Nayeon lagi. Gadis itu terbawa terbahak disela kunyahan sushi nya.

"Lalu kau akan tetap bertahan dengan pacar pura-puramu Chanyeol?" Nayeon tersenyum licik, puas akan wajah kaget Chanyeol walau sanh pria sudah mencoba setenang mungkin.

Dari sekian juta ribu orang dimuka bumi, kenapa harus Nayeon yang tahu?

Mencoba tenang, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Pura-pura atau tidak, itu bukan hal rumit. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan meresmikannya, jadi dirimu tidak usah khawatir."

Nayeon membuat wajah pura-pura kaget. "Termasuk jika satu sekolah mengetahuinya dan berita jika dirinya pacaran denganmu hanya untuk kepopuleran tersebar?"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras lalu menatap Nayeon tajam. "Jika kau ingin membuat gosip tidak berdasar itu untuk menjatuhkan Baekhyun maka semua itu sia-sia."

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini Chanyeol. Lagipula, tidak berdasar dari segimananya? Pertama, Baekhyun mengaku pura-pura jadi pacarmu duluan agar semua orang menganggapnya populer. Kedua, kalian membuat perjanjian yang mana membuat Baekhyun tetap menjadi pacar pura-puramu demi mempertahankan eksistensinya. Ketiga, jika semua itu terkuak, kira-kira apa respon orang-orang? Jalang berkedok malaikat, sok polos, tidak tahu diri atau apa? Lalu kau pikir dengan dirimu dan teman-temanmu membelanya membuat masalah selesai? Tidak, itu malah membuat mereka semakin membenci Baekhyun. Lalu, tinggal ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa bahagia kehidupan SMA Baekhyun."

Nayeon tersenyun puas melihat reaksi tidak berkutik Chanyeol. Dirinya tahu, seberapa licik dan murahan caranya hanya untuk Chanyeol kembali ke sisinya. Namun, semua cara ia halalkan.

Karena Chanyeol menjadi miliknya saja sudah cukup, tidak peduli pemuda itu akan menyayanginya balik atau tidak.

Chanyeol menggeram, jika Nayeon adalah laki-laki, maka dirinya pastikan wajah Nayeon sudah tidak berbentuk.

Baekhyun itu sepolo bayi dan sebaik malaikat. Lantas, hanya karenanya kehidupan menyenangkannya terhapus sudah?

Baekhyun bisa saja membencinya karena hal ini, tapi jika dibiarkan, Baekhyun akan jadi sangat membencinya.

Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, menatap Nayeon kesal setengah mati.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Putus dengan Baekhyun, dan berkencan denganku. Malam ini juga. Jangan beritahu teman-temanmu akan hal ini. Maka, aku jamin hari-hari Baekhyun sebagai siswa SMA akan tetap berjalan lancar." Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar, menatap pria dihadapannya penuh damba karena sekarang ia memiliki pria itu.

Walau tidak seutuhnya.

"Baik, akan kulakukan sekarang juga. Tapi pegang janjimu atau aku akan benar-benar mencekikmu hingga mati."

Karena demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan melakukan cara apapun untuk melindungi malaikat kecilnya itu.

 ** _xxx_**

Selama 15 tahun Baekhyun hidup, semua ini datang terlalu cepat.

Seperti kepergian Kyungsoo ke Jepang, kehidupan SMA, serta memiliki kekasih sekeren Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, orang itu benar-benar sesuatu.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, meredam jeritan luapan senangnya akan kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"Tapi kurasa, aku juga mulai menyukaimu."

Tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun merona parah memgingatnya. Bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun? Bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol memiliki rasa lebih dari sekedar pacar pura-pura?

Awalnya, Baekhyun ragu. Namun sekarang, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Jika dulu dia yang selalu jatuh dalam pesona Park Chanyeol maka sekarang dia yang harus memikat Chanyeol dengan pesonanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hari senin!

Suara dering ponselnya menyadarkan lamunannya, menyingkirkan bantal dari atas wajahnya sebelum menjerit tertahan begitu mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

Itu Chanyeol!

 _"Baekhyun..."_ Suara bergetar itu terdengar. Entah apa yang membuatnya bergetar, cuaca dingin mungkin?

"Ya hyung?" Balas Baekhyun cepat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada senangnya ditelpon oleh sang pujaan hati.

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada pasar malam di dekat sekolah. Persis didepan restoran sushi yang kita lewati waktu itu."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Sebuah ajakan kencan di malam senin? Terdengar tidak begitu buruk untuk sebuah permulaan.

"Pasar malam? Ditengah musim hujan begini?"

 _"Eumm.. Jika kau keberatan--"_

"Siapa bilang aku keberatan? Aku sangat bersemangat! Hyung, apakah kau membawa payung?"

 _"Bawa, kenapa?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku malas membawa payung jika nanti hujan hehe."

 _"Oke Baek, aku tunggu. Dan aku minta maaf."_

"Minta maaf untuk?"

 _"Hanya ingin. Oke sampai nanti."_

Baekhyun hampir mengigit ponselnya ketika sambungan telpon itu terputus. Suara Chanyeol terdengar sarat penuh penyesalan. Apakah dia menyesal tidak bisa menjemputnya?

"Oke Baek, segera bersiap dan jangan buat Chanyeol hyung menunggu!"

 ** _xxx_**

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tidak membuat Baekhyun memelan langkahnya menuju pasar malak yang digelar tepat didepan sekolahnya. Terlihat, beberapa kios pasar malam sudah mulai bersiap memasang tenda pelindung untuk menghindari barang dagangan mereka basah karena air hujan. Bisa si mungil itu prediksi, sekitar setengah hingga satu jam kedepan pasti hujan akan turun. Untung saja dirinya memakai _sweater_ yang dilapisi jaket tebal, lagi pula Chanyeol membawa payung. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sosok pria tinggi sedang berdiri didepan restoran sushi yang disekelilingnya banyak penjual bunga dan penerangan minim yang menyinari sebagian dari wajahnya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi itu semua membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!" Sapa Baekhyun ceria. Namun sapaan itu tidak dibalas sama sekali, Chanyeol malah memandangnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Menilai penampilannya sebelum membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Baekhyun mengeryit, apa Chanyeol merasa tidak enak badan?

"Aku akan langsung saja," Ujar Chanyeol menatap lurus tepat di mata Baekhyun. Membuat yang ditatap makin bingung dengan nada kelewat serius Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Permainan konyol ini dan semuanya. Aku sudah cukup puas bermain denganmu jadi ayo kita putus."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak dapat mencerna dengan cepat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ta-tapi _Hyung_ bilang, _hyung_ sudah mulai menyukaiku 'kan?" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada putus-putus. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang sedang terbang bebas di otaknya.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Denganmu?" Lalu dengan gaya arogannya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan payungnya, "Kau pikir aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu? Oh ayolah Baekhyun, aku ini Park Chanyeol, aku bisa memilih siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihku jika aku ingin. Aku memang menghindari pernyataan fanantik mereka tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan cairan merah di balik pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung...kau jahat." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan. Pikirannya sudah tidak jernih lagi.

Semua yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol hanya sandiwara. Harusnya, dari awal dia tidak terjebak dalam permainanya sendiri. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati, ia sadar jika dirinya itu naif dan polos tapi ia baru menyadari jika dirinya juga tolol.

"Jahat? Dari segimananya Baek? Aku bahkan orang yang pertama kali menawarkan diri untuk melakukan hal ini. Kurang baik apa lagi, Baek?" Chanyeol berdecak, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berantakaj total dengan banyak jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku ingin minta satu harapan." Rintik air hujan yang kian sering turun sedikit membuat suara Baekhyun teredam, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Dengan nada yang dibuat malas, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dikehidupan selanjutnya." Dan setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Chanyeol yany berdiri dibawah tenda restoran masih terlindungi, tapi pemuda didepannya mulai kebasahan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya, dalam hati menjerit marah atas apa yang dia lakukan dan bagaimana Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku dihadapannya, tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Pakai payung ini."

Baekhyun melirik payung itu, "Aku tidak menerima barang dari orang asing," Ujarnya sendu sebelum berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Mata bulat pemuda itu melebar, disaat kakinya sudah berancang-rancang akan mengejar Baekhyun, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Nayeon dengan suara mendayunya.

Chanyeol langsung menyentak tangan gadis itu, menggengam erat payung miliknya seakan itu adalah leher milik gadis didepannya.

"Hanya untuk kali ini, jangan hentikan aku atau payung ini menembus perutmu." Lalu dia bawa tubuh jangkungnya menerobos tirai hujan yang cukup lebat. Meninggalkan Nayeon yang masih berdiri didepan restoran dengan senyum puas.

"Dapat kau."

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun berhenti disebuah kursi taman. Bagus, dia baru saja dicampakkan, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan sekarang da tersesat.

Dirinya mendudukkan diri keatas kursi taman. Pikirannya menerawang pada saat-saat dia baru saja memasuki SMA.

Dulu, dia selalu berpikir bahwa banyak hal ' _pertama_ ' yang terjadi di SMA. Pertama nonton film bersama teman-teman sekelas. Pertama mengikuti klub radio yang diimpikannya. Pertama mendapatkan pelajaran yang susahnya minta ampun. Pacar pertama. Juga patah hati pertamanya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, tidak menyangka akan sekonyol dan secepat ini.

Bahkan saat ikan peliharaannya mati atau biasnya di grup idol konfirmasi meninggalkan grup, rasanya tidak semenyakitkan ini.

Harusnya dari awal Baekhyun tahu. Chanyeol tidak mungkin dengan senyum mempesonanya menawarkan sebuah perjanjian yang jelas-jelas sangat menguntungkannya. Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin sangat memperhatikannya tanpa alasan disaat banyak orang-orang yang lebih sepadan dengannya memperhatikannya dengan banyak hal-hal yang tidak dimiliki Baekhyun.

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu.

Tiba-tiba tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh ke permukaan kulitnya, digantikan sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kau bodoh? Atau IQ mu turun beberapa angka? Kenapa hujan-hujanan disini? Kau sedang syuting film? Duduk dibawah hujan lebat? Bagiamana jika kau sakit?" Suara berat itu membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat. Omelan yang terkesan dingin, yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia dengar.

"Kris..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan senyum super manis dibibirnya.

"Apa? Kenapa malah tersenyum aneh begitu? Cepat berdiri dan pul--"

Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan bibir pria didepannya. Terasa kenyal dan lembab. Baekhyun tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, hanya menempel kaku disana. Lain dengan Kris yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya dan warna merah yang merambat ke wajah juga telingnya.

"Baekhyun, apa maksudnya?" Tangan Kris sudah bersiap mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan. Walau terasa benar, ini semua salah. Tapi yang pemuda mungil lakukan malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris erat dan makin menempelkan bibirnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi," Ujarnya disela bibir Kris seraya melirik sosok pria tinggi dengan payung ditangannya. Berdiri tidak jauh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

 ** _xxx_**

 _KENAPA MENJADI SINETRON BEGINI :(_

 _Lama2 berubah judulnya jadi anakku adalah anak suamiku tapi bukan anakku nih :(_

 _Gak bisa bikin yg sedih2, kalo ujungnya jd aneh plus drama bgt ya mian ehe._

 _And, happy six years with exo!_

 _Makasih buat SM ent yang udah kenalin kita ke sekumpulan orang yang bikin hari-hari kita berwarna dan lebih dari sekedar moodbooster. Makasih buat Kris, Tao, sama Luhan yang pernah berjuang bersama. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, kita tetap bakal ngedukung kalian di jalan masing2! Dan buat 9 orang yang masih kerja keras untuk ngebuat kita bahagia, makasih untuk tetep bersama. Jangan capek2, jangan dipaksain, kita gak butuh pengakuan dari seluruh dunia untuk kalian, kalian senyum sama bahagia aja udah cukup buat kita._

 _Kata orang2 kita ini lagi delusi, halu, alay, kebanyakan mimpi, buang2 waktu, tenaga sama uang buat mereka yang bahkan gak tau kita ini ada. Tapi pernah denger pepatah Cinta itu buta kan?_

 _Dimana kalian berada, dimana kita berada, kita tetap memandang langit yang sama. Always healthy, keep strong and don't forget to smile. We always support and prouding!_

 _We are one, EXO!_

 _Once again, happy six years my universe!_

 _ps. a/n terpanjang wkwk_


End file.
